The Bond Sequel to Under My Wing
by Lastoftheamericandreamers
Summary: '...as long as your with me, we'll be okay...'
1. Chapter 1

Its good to be back on :) I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD.

_'One..two..three four'.._Mickey mentally kept track of all the walkers she saw from the back of Daryl's motorcycle. Her wavy chocolate brown hair whipped around her, currently in a fiery tango with the wind, and she made a mental note to ask Lori to braid it for her sometime. The group had spent the night underneath the bridge by the small embankment, and had packed up and moved out with the sunrise. From there they had traveled to several other neighborhoods, looking for a stable shelter, but had found none so far. They were currently following a dirt trial that led into the more back woodsy areas. The wall of trees before them seemed to open as they pulled into the dirt driveway of a very old looking colonial styled house. The small caravan behind Daryl stopped, and Rick walked until he was at the head of the group before turning towards them all. Mickey noticed how his once soft blue eyes were now crisp and more brutal.

'Here's the plan. Daryl and T-Dog, come with me to cover the front. Carol and Beth, wait with Lori out here. Maggie and Glenn, you guys go check out the back.' 'What about us?' Carl gestured between himself and Mickey, and Rick put a hand on his head before saying ' Just stay in the back' before giving a small, quick smile. Mickey pulled out two long hunting knives before walking up to the porch, Daryl giving her a glance over his shoulder that said 'be ready'. Rick gave him a nod before they both kicked the door down, brutally stabbing and beating any walkers in sight. The sound of shattering glass could be heard as Mickey slashed at the faces of two walkers while Rick was finishing up the one he was working on. Daryl turned around and gave Mickey a quick once over before pointing up a flight of steps. When Mickey moved to follow him he shook his head 'no', but ruffled her hair as he walked past her. Carl went with Rick around the corner, holding a flashlight, and Mickey wiped her knives off on her jeans before going to scope out the other areas of the pushed open a door in the wall with her boot, and shined her own flashlight down the flight of steps leading into what she assumed was the basement before starting down them quietly. She had picked up a few things from Daryl, one of them being the ability to move stealthily, and soundlessly.

Before she could get all the way to the bottom, a head peeked into the doorway. 'Mickey what're ya doin? C'mmon back up. Place is clean.' She turned on her heel immediately and followed Daryl back into the living room, where the rest of the group was sitting on the floor in a circle. She took a seat beside Glenn and watched as Daryl was gutting an owl and carelessly tossing the organs onto the floor before shifting her attention to Carl who was trying to open a can of something. 'Whatcha got there?' 'Instead of replying Carl turned the can around to where Mickey could see the label. It was a can of dog food. 'What the heck, I'll try anything' Mickey said before grabbing the now opened can and dipped a finger into it. She pulled it out and slowly stuck the finger into her mouth before swallowing. Carl was trying to hold in snickers, as were Glenn and Beth. Mickey looked up after swallowing at the rest of the group who was watching her the whole time, Daryl in the corner with the now gutted owl shaking his head. 'Jesus Christ kid'. Apparently Rick didn't find anything humorous about it. He walked over to the two before picking up the other can of dog food before throwing it into the fireplace where a loud clunk resonated throughout the walked over to Daryl and sat at his feet and started to gather the owl's feathers for arrows when T-Dog gave a small sigh before hopping to his feet. Mickey looked out the window. 'We got company.' The group immediately took action, and quickly gathered their things before rushing out the door, Mickey grabbed a bag and helped a very pregnant Lori out the door. Everyone hopped into their respective vehicles, Mickey on the back of Daryl's bike, before peeling out of the driveway, Walkers staggering behind them.

Carl stood in front of Shane's old green car while Mickey covered the back as the adults pulled out a map and looked over any other place that could be available to them. Mickey was too busy scoping the area for walkers to really pay attention to what was being said, but she did catch bits and pieces of the conversation, such as ' ..They'll meet us halfway...' and '... there's no place left...'. She jumped slightly when someone put their hand on her shoulder,but it was only Daryl, and she relaxed instantly. 'Let's go see if we can find anythin...owl didn't really hit the spot.' He slung an arm over her shoulders before nodding his head to Rick, and the three of them went off into the forest. They followed the train tracks for what seemed to be a long time, Daryl shooting a few squirrels, before they saw it. Not very far away was a prison, complete with a whole lot of walkers stumbling around in the fields. Mickey looked at Daryl who gave her a cocked eyebrow and a smirk, before looking at Rick who had the gleam back in his eyes.

This was the place.


	2. Chapter 2

'Gimme a knife, Mick' said Rick as he dropped down to one knee and pulled on the fence. The group had now moved closer to the prison and was working on taking it. Rick's plan was both creative, risky, and also brilliant at the same time. But it sounded like it would work, and that was good enough for Mickey as she handed over a short knife to Rick and he began sawing the little ringlets apart. The plan was, once inside the field, to lure the walkers over while everyone was safely behind an enclosed metal fence. Once the walkers were taken care of, the group would be able to camp for the night in the open field. Rick handed the knife back to Mickey as he pulled open the long tear in the fence apart so everyone would be able to slip inside. Once everyone was in, Mickey immediately joined Maggie, Carl, Beth and Carol as they formed a protective circle around Lori. Rick looked around before pointing to the left. 'See those towers? Some of us can go up there and get a better visual. Picking them off will be easy. One of us needs to go and clear the gate though.'

'Ill go' Glenn said, and Maggie's eyes grew big before she took a step towards him. 'No. Its a suicide run.' 'But im the fastest' he argued, and Maggie took another step before placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Well you better pick the next fastest.' All eyes landed on Mickey, who was truthfully the quickest of the group next to Glenn. She thought about it for a split second before nodding her head to them all. 'Okay. I'll go.' 'Oh hell no.' said Daryl as he shouldered his crossbow, giving disgusted looks at the group because they didn't refuse her. 'There is no way in hell ur gonna go in there alone.' Mickey opened her mouth to say something but Rick beat her to it. 'Would it be better if she had company? I'll go with her. We could both use the extra cover.' Daryl sucked the inside of his cheek before going to stand in front of Mickey and grabbed the back of her neck in his palm. 'Are you sure you wanna do this Mick?' She nodded her head. 'I can do it.' 'I know you can.' He ruffled her hair before planting a kiss on top of it and removed his crossbow from his shoulder, giving Rick the final okay. 'Alright then' Rick said. 'Daryl and Carol, take one tower, you've become a good shot Carol, so be sure to take your time. Carl and Herschel, take the other one. Everyone else, pick 'em off from the fences.' Everyone gripped their weapons a little tighter before rushing over to their positions, Daryl giving Mickey and Rick one last look before running with Carol in the opposite direction across the field.

Lori looked at Rick and Mickey with a slightly pained expression as she gripped the fence with both hands, prepared to open it for the two. Walkers were scattered in every which way in the enclosement, and Mickey swallowed what fear she had before yanking out her two longest knives as she stood side by side next to Rick. 'You ready?' he asked her 'As ready as I'll ever be' she said, and Rick gave Lori a curt nod before she yanked open the gate, and the pair stepped inside, separating briefly to take care of the walkers that were closest to them. Rick popped round after round into the walkers as he sprinted with Mickey across the field towards the tower. During their eight months on the run, Daryl had managed to snag some small throwing stars for Mickey, and she put them to good use as she followed Rick across the field. '_I'll have to remind myself to come back and get these..' _Mickey thought to herself. On top of one of the towers, Daryl followed the two slightly blurry sprinting figures that dashed towards the tower not too far from them. He saw Mickey take something out of a pouch attached onto her belt and almost grinned ear to ear when he recognized the even smaller black splashes that cut through the air to be the throwing stars he had found for her. 'They're almost there' said Carol as she barely glanced at him, too busy with taking down walkers. She grimaced to herself, and yelled out a 'Sorry!' at the taller figure, who Daryl knew was Rick, to skitter to a halt. The smaller figure was running so fast that she almost collided with Rick, but went around him, taking the lead. Finally the door to the tower was wrenched opened, and was shut just in time to save the pair from a group of walkers that banged and scratched on the door.'They made it!' said Carol. And Daryl blew out a long breath as the tension in his shoulders lessened slightly. 'Alright Mick' he smiled to himself before lowering his crossbow and yelled down to the others on the ground. 'Light it up!'

Mickey could hear see Daryl cup a hand over his mouth before yelling out 'Light it up!'. She and Rick were safely on top of the tower , and she pulled out her pistol before smiling to herself 'Roger that boss'. The sound of gunshots were ringing in Mickeys ears as she found a target, aimed, and then pulled the trigger. Just as she ran out of bullets, Rick gave a small chuckle. All the walkers in the field were terminated. Mickey rushed down the steps and ran across the field towards Daryl who picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. 'Real nice work darlin.' Carol stood off to the side somewhat awkwardly before walking away from them. Daryl set Mickey down and she was trapped under one arms while someone gave her a rather painful noogie. She wrestled under the arm before being released by a smiling Glenn. The group walked in a line up a hill until they got a full on view of the prison. 'This is great! We haven't had this much room since we left the farm' gushed Carol as she spun on her heel in a full circle, taking in everything around her. Daryl walked with his arm around Mickey, and she smiled to herself before leaning into his side.

It was night time now, and Mickey paced around, up and down the fence line, much like Rick was doing. Dale's old binoculars were hanging around her neck, and she looked from Ricks retreating figure to Daryl's still one on top an old bus before turning her attention to the burst of orangish red that stood out against the canvas of night sky. A gust of wind blew, and she was glad that she had talked Daryl into wearing a rather colorful blanket the group brought from the farm. Stupid looking, yes, to a point. But it was warm, which is what really mattered. She brought the binoculars up to her face once more and scoped around the field with them, Daryl and Carol talking on the bus coming into view. Out of curiosity, she lingered on them for a few seconds before she decided to check out something else..until she saw Carol turn around and Daryl move to stand behind her as he rubbed her shoulder. What Mickey felt wasn't exactly jealousy..it was more of a sad, lonely feeling that she was well acquainted with. She had never had anyone to call her own...until Daryl. And she wasn't ready to share him with anyone yet, if at all. Deep down, her greatest fear was of being forgotten about and abandoned all over again.

Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she walked back towards the campfire, and quietly took a seat next to Carl as Beth and Maggie sang a song that was unfamiliar to her. She grabbed a piece of roasted squirrel, and saw Daryl come back with a slightly glowing Carol, and pondered on her thoughts as she gnawed on the bone..


	3. Chapter 3

Attention all readers: Just for the record, I dont ship Daryl and Carol, but I do write my chapters based off the episodes, meaning that I will include most of what happens in them into my story. But I wont include everything if you catch my drift :)

* * *

'Mickey..Mickey! Glenn shook the mumbling girl from her slumber, and she sat up stock still with wide eyes. 'What's wrong?' 'You tell me' Glenn said with a small laugh. 'You kept talking in your sleep.' 'Really? What'd I say?' Glenn rubbed his eyes before pulling the thin blanket tighter around a sleeping Maggie. 'Dont know..couldn't understand you.' It was early morning, and the sky was a faded purple with a slight chill in the air. Mickey knew that she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, so she stood up and stretched, smiling blissfully when her back popped in three different places, before stomping out the last remains of the campfire and checking her belt to make sure her knives were still all there. 'Where ya goin?' Glenn asked 'Gunna take a walk'. Mickey hummed a tune to herself as she walked softly on the green grass. She had noticed that Daryl wasnt among the others by the camp fire and knew he was out and about, most likely hunting, or thinking to himself. Her suspicions were proved right when she saw him standing atop the bus, with the blanket still draped around his shoulders. She whistled up to him, and he glanced back over his shoulder before giving her a soft smile, bending over slightly so he could pull her onto the bus with him.

'How long you been up lil one?' he asked her. Mickey fingered the handle of one of her knives before answering 'just now, you?' 'Maybe a few hours' Mickey was still a bit miffed about the scene with Daryl and Carol the previous night, and zoned out looking off into the distance. Daryl looked back at her when she didnt respond, and watched her for a while, his heart giving a twist at the glazed, undetermined look in her eyes. 'What's on yer mind Mick?..Mick..Mickey?' 'Huh? oh, its nothing, just thinkin bout what we're gunna have to do today is all.' It amazed even herself how well she could lie. Daryl nodded his head before noticing the goosebumps on her arms, and untied the blanket from his shoulders before draping it over her own. Out of the blue Mickey asked 'Do you ever think of Merle?' Daryl's posture stiffened, but he answered her anyways. 'Yeah, every once in a while.' The time they spent talking was enough to bring the sun out, and their conversation was ended when they both heard Rick yell from across the field 'C'mmon back!'Daryl smirked to himself before squatting and bending over slightly 'Care for a ride?' Mickey laughed out loud before shrugging 'Oh what the heck' she hopped on and was piggy backed all the way over to the group, Carol giving them small grimace.

'I was thinkin bout this last night' Rick began, and everyone gave him their full attention..'Last night was a good win for us all. But we need to push jus a bit more. We need to find out whats inside that prison, and we'll have to go in.' 'We dont have much amo' said Herschel, and Rick nodded his head in agreement before looking at everyone else. 'Thats why we need to go in using hand to hand combat.' Glenn grasped Maggie's hand as Daryl shifted closer to Mickey before putting a hand on top of her head. He already knew that she would be going in with him. Rick handed out weapons to everyone who needed it, and Mickey made sure to give a knife to Maggie and Glenn before walking alongside Daryl over to the gate. They could hear the groaning and grunting the walkers made, and Mickey sent a last look over her shoulder at the rest of the group that was safely standing behind the fence, and Carl gave her a thumbs up followed by a sad smile. He had wanted to go in with them too.

Once they were inside, Mickey was kept in the middle of a protective circle Rick, T-Dogg, Maggie, and Glenn formed around her. Daryl too was there, and was practically joined with Mickey at the hip. The group seemed to move as one, slashing and stabbing at the walkers that limped and reached for them. Mickey found an opening in between Maggie and Glenn and slipped through them before they could protest. Two walkers were running towards her, one right behind the other, and Mickey did the oldest trick in the book. She moved to the side at the very last minute before sticking her leg out, causing both walkers to trip face forwards before plunging her knife through the back of both their heads. Simple, but it did the trick. 'Mickey! C'mmon!' Rick yelled at her before shouting for Daryl, who finished off the walker he had a tight grip on and rushed back over to the group. Mickey was once again pushed into the middle of the protective ring, Daryl with one arm outstretched in front to keep her in.

They were about to round another corner when a sound like whining metal made them all stop in their tracks. Just when they were about to move forward again, a hoard of walkers charged from around the corner, making the group skitter backwards, Mickey trying to get out of the circle. 'Oh Christ' she said. 'Mickey get behind me' said Daryl as the group split, everyone going off in opposite directions to take down the walkers. Everything was, for a moment, a blur of figures, and Mickey was brought back to that night on the farm. She managed to keep the pair of angel wings in her sight before they vanished, and Mickey panicked. A walker made a swipe for her hair but Mickey caught it in time, bringing her own arm down on the walkers' before kneeing it in the stomach, stabbing it through the brain with her knife. 'Daryl?!' she yelled while taking down another walker. Something whizzed past her ear and she spun around to see a walker that was inches behind her sprawled out on the ground with an arrow through its eye. Daryl rushed over to her, checking her for any bites or scratches. Once he was satisfied he let out a breath before moving Mickey in front of him as they rushed back over to Rick.

'Almost there' he said. Finally the group reached the door and Rick ripped it open, Mickey coming out of her crouch at the sight of zero walkers. Rick shined a flashlight inside before he turned back to nod to the rest of the group. The place was clear.

So far.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick put a finger up to his lips and waved another around. That meant he wanted everyone to split up and check out the room. Daryl had walked in front of Mickey, and frequently checked to make sure she was still behind him as he climbed the steps ever so softly to what looked to be some kind of security perch. From the circular tables set up around the room, Mickey assumed that they were in a cafeteria. She clutched her knife in her hand as she walked around the other side of the perch, leaving Daryl to check the inside. Her footsteps too were soft. T-Dog looked up to her and she gave a thumbs up, before she and Daryl walked back down. Glenn came up beside Mickey and she cocked an eyebrow at the fresh blood on his arms. 'Cells' he said and she gave an 'aah' before Rick walked in front of them and set a bag down on the table. 'This place is good for tonight.'

The rest of the group was brought it, Carl inching away from Lori as she reached out a hand to stroke his hair. She walked up to Rick with a smile. 'Thank you' Rick gave a curt nod before walking away, the smile on Lori's face disappearing slowly. Since the cells were vacated, it provided a sleeping quarters for some of the group. Daryl took one look inside before scoffing 'I aint gunna sleep in a cage' before he tossed a blanket over his shoulder. Mickey grabbed a few pillows and followed him up to the perch where she took a seat next to him, leaning against the guard rail. He wrapped an arm around her and softly stroked the hair from her face. The prison was becoming darker inside, and soon they could hear the sounds of something..or someone banging around, followed by the occasional groan. Mickey was a tough kid, but right then she began to feel uncomfortable leaning against the cold railing in a now pitch black jail house cafeteria. Daryl could sense her distress and remembered what his ma would do for him when he was scared. He cleared his throat before beginning to sing in a soft voice:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly,  
_

_all your life,  
_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arrive.  
_

Mickey recognized the famous song by The Beatles, and she snuggled into Daryl side before finally closing her eyes, allowing Daryl's soft voice to lull her into a dreamless sleep. His voice echoed throughout the room, and Glenn smiled to himself before pulling Maggie closer to him.

* * *

The next morning, Rick gathered the group while he was loading bullets into his pistol. ' Time to see what else is in here'. 'Are you sure about that? Cant we just stay in here?' asked Carol, and Rick gave her a short glare before rubbing a hand over his face. 'I know it will be dangerous. But we have to find the infirmary, and the food storage, and everything else we need.' At mention of the infirmary, Lori looked down at the floor with a hand resting on her belly. 'I aint wearing that' Daryl said as his nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of the orange goo dripping off some of the body armor T-Dog had found. Mickey was reaching a finger out to touch the mess before Glenn swatted her hand away while chuckling at her.

Lori, of course, would be left behind with Beth, Carol, and Carl while everyone else geared up to go investigate the rest of the prison. Daryl kept giving Mickey uncertain glances as she tightened her belt around her waist and she looked up at him before giving him a wink. 'We've encountered worse, Daryl.' 'I know..just try not to get separated from us..again' he couldn't help but let loose a snicker which resulted in a playful fist fight between the two. Rick peeked his head into the cell. 'Ready to go?' They stood up before Daryl tripped Mickey, catching her before she could fall. 'Yeah, we're ready.'

Even though it was light out, the corridors of the prison seemed to be cloaked in an extra shade of black. The flashlights provided a milky ray of bluish white light that illuminated the dusty floors. Mickey had a knife in each hand and was sandwiched between Glenn and Daryl, both leaving her with barely enough room to breathe. So far they had come across anything that was threatening, but nonetheless every hair on Mickeys arms stood straight up. No body said a word, and the only sound was the soft, uneven, pit pattering of feet on the floor as the group walked in single file. Then everything came all at once, all too fast. Rick was in the lead, and stumbled to a halt when his flashlight shone on the face of a walker, its jaws wide open waiting for a victim. 'Go back go back!' he yelled, and everyone turned right on there heels and hauled ass through the corridors. Daryl reached behind and grabbed Mickeys wrist as they ran together, Mickey hearing the frightened smothered gasps Glenn was making behind her. 'In here in here!' she heard Rick yell, and then the slamming of a door. She and Daryl were behind a corner pressed up against a wall, Daryls hands tight on Mickey's shoulders. She could hear shuffling, and then Herschel calling for Maggie and Glen in a whisper. Then screaming.

Mickey and Daryl bolted from around the corner and followed the screams until they burst into an empty room where Herschel was being held down by T-Dogg in a pool of blood. Daryl rushed over to help and lay a heavy arm across his chest. 'Oh my god, oh my god' Maggie kept saying as she clutched her head in her hands and Glenn wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her...or at least keep her from falling to the floor. 'What do we do?!' Glenn asked, and Mickey rushed over by Rick to get a better look at the damage. A large bloody chunk was taken from Herschels leg, and the muscle lay hanging out in long strips. 'We gotta chop it.' she said to herself before handing an axe on the floor to Rick. 'It the only thing right now that might stop the infection.' He took a second before grasping the handle firmly, and Mickey took the belt he gave her to tie around Herschels leg. She backed away soon after and was splattered with Herschels blood as Rick severed the infected limb.

Several figures rushed up to the fence separating the room the group was in from the next one and pressed themselves against it. Mickey whipped out a short knife before allowing her mouth to drop open a little. One of those figures just said 'Oh shit..' and she brought her flashlight up to blind the eyes of several in mate prisoners. All of them still in their uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey could smell blood. Strongly. Whether or not it was from Herschel's severed leg, or from a nosebleed that had come on with a brief warning she wasn't sure. About four or five faces were staring at her with squinty eyes as she held up her flashlight. Daryl had immediately swung his crossbow over and was pointing it in their faces, hovering protectively in front of Mickey. Ever since the whole Randall incident, Daryl had become just a bit more wary of the men in the group. And especially of outsiders. Yelling and screams of agony were heard in the background, and Daryl shifted his eyes over to Rick as he wheeled out a hospital gurney. 'Help me with this!' Mickey kept the light trained on the prisoner's faces as they watched Rick and Daryl lift Herschel onto the gurney before wheeling him out of the room. Maggie was holding onto Glenn for dear life as he practically dragged her through the doorway, pausing shortly to crane his head over to Mickey. 'Forget about them! C'mmon!' They all made it back to the the cafeteria safely, Rick yelling madly about halfway there. Carl hastily opened the door and Beth's mouth dropped into a long round "O".

Lori and Carol's hands instantly turned red and slick as they rushed to stop the bleeding. Carl was off to the side unwrapping bandages as fast as he could, and the hair on Mickey's neck stood straight up as a foreign voice off to the side asked 'He gunna be alright?' Glenn yanked Mickey behind him and Ricks gun was drawn out so fast he could have given great, great grandpa Doc a run for his money. 'Who the hell are you?' Daryl asked. 'I could ask the same thing' one of the prisoners said. He was wearing a dirty wife beater and a jacket of some kind tied around his waist. A thin pencil mustache just above his lip. 'Out there. Now' Rick growled, and they all filed out of the cafeteria with Mickey in tow..until Daryl turned around and she ran smack into his chest. 'Uh uh darlin'. Ur stayin in here.' Upon the disappointed look on Mickey's face, he softened up and ruffled her hair. 'Jus' until we become..more acquainted, okay?' She nodded and told him to be careful before she shut the gate behind him.

Rick, Daryl, and T-dog were gone for what seemed to be a long time, but in reality, it could have been only 25 minutes. In that time, Mickey had assisted in sponging off Herschel's forehead with cold water, Maggie by her side with a blank face. Heavy footsteps followed by that one soft, graceful pair echoed through the stone corridors of the prison, and Rick's voice came floating through the corridor, sounding..pleased. 'Hey, Carl. It's us. Open the gate up.' Carl hopped up from the ground and ripped open thew gate as the three men came back, each holding a sack of food. Mickey took the sack of corn from Rick and placed it on the floor leaning up against the wall. He dusted his hands off and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder as he walked into the cell containing Herschel. Lori looked up from her place at his bed side. 'I got the bleeding to stop, but his pulse is low and his breathin aint too good.' Rick gave her a nod. Carol whispered something in Glenn's ear before he nodded his head relentlessly and they disappeared from the cell block. Something clinked and Mickey's eyes turned sad as she watched Rick handcuff Herschel to the bed. You can never be too safe.

She was a bit surprised, however, to see the prisoners waiting outside the cafeteria. After dealing with Herschel Rick walked over to them and handed each a blunt weapon. Daryl came up beside Mickey and explained how they were locked inside their cell block ever since the outbreak, and how the group had agreed to help them clear out a block for their own in exchange for half of their food supply. As if reading her mind, Daryl cracked a small grin. 'Yeah yeah, you can come with us.' Then his face turned serious once again. 'Jus' be sure to stay with me at all times, hear?' Mickey unsheathed a knife. 'Always.' They walked out of the block to meet everyone else, and listened as Rick explained to them how to take down walkers the right way. He swung his weapon quickly for emphasis. 'Always to the head, or neck.' Everyone nodded and Rick turned around to see Mickey. He gave her a smirk. 'Glad you could join the party, Mick.' 'Please, it aint a party unless im invited.' The prisoners were giving Rick quizzical looks now, and the one with the pencil mustache, who was probably the prisoners' leader, took a step forward. 'You gunna let a little kid go in with us?' Rick looked at Mickey proudly, and said in a voice that ended the discussion 'she's proven her worth many times.'

As they walked along the corridor, Rick said in a whisper 'And one more thing..always stick together. No matter what.' They walked for a while, every once in a while hearing the echoing groans and grunts of a walker, and Mickey could feel her adrenaline level rising. Out of no where, the sound got louder, and one of the prisoners panicked. He whirled around and headed off in another direction as his friends yelled for him to come back. Rick shook his head just as the sound of a scream could be heard. The prisoner came back with blood on the front of his clothe, and the group rushed into a door that led into another cafeteria. They all surrounded the prisoner in a tight circle, and small beads of perspiration began to appear on his forehead. 'You don't look to good, Tiny' said a man with a heavy southern accent. With what sounded like a groan, he turned around and the group looked upon deep, angry, red scratch marks on his bed. That must have been one tall walker. Rick and Daryl shared looks with each other. 'But I swear, I feel perfectly fine' the man said. But as soon as he turned around, the man with the pencil mustache leaped towards him, and began hacking at him with his machete. Mickey was spun around and crushed into Daryl's chest as he muttered under his breath 'Jesus Christ.' When the squishy sounds of dismemberment could no longer be heard, Daryl slackened his grip on Mickey, but still kept her tucked into his chest. He turned around and they began walking again, Mickey kept in front of Daryl, his grip on her shoulders preventing her from craning her neck around to see what had happened to the prisoner known as Big Tiny.

They arrived at a set of double doors, Rick talking to the prisoner's leader, who said his name was Tomas, who was also soaked to the skin with blood. 'Open of the doors. Only one, you have to have it under control when they come through.' Tomas nodded, before his face took on a sick smile and he ripped open both of the doors. The group was ready, Mickey with a knife in each hand. Walkers flowed form out the doors, and the group took several steps back before going to work. As Mickey worked on a walker with half its jaw missing, she could see out of the corner of her eye Tomas throw a walker onto Rick roughly, causing him to topple to the ground. 'Hey!' she yelled, and finished off her walker before rushing Tomas, and they both crashed to the ground. Tomas may have had a better build and size, but Mickey had rage. She could vaguely hear her name being yelled as she wrestled with Tomas on the floor, he was inching for his axe that was about a foot away, and Mickey did everything in her power to prevent that from happening. Someone ripped her away from Tomas, and fought for control as she thrashed and kicked. 'Mickey! Relax!' said Daryl. She finally stopped and was brought into a peaceful calm caused by all of the exertion. Slain walkers were everywhere on the ground, and Rick stood up with a tight grip on his machete.

'What the hell was that?' he asked in a deadly calm voice. Tomas feigned innocence, all the while glaring daggers at Mickey, and shrugged his shoulders. 'Sorry man, didn't mean for that to happen. Really.' The prisoners looked on with wide eyes, back and forth from Tomas and Rick. Rick shook his head and looked at the ground briefly before once again meeting Tomas' eyes. 'I get it. Shit happens' His machete sliced through the air and imbedded itself firmly in Tomas' head. Another threat eliminated. Mickey, from her place in Daryl lap on the ground, sucked in a breath at the surprised look on Tomas' dead face as his body slumped to the ground. They both got up, and T-Dog grabbed one of the prisoners while Daryl grabbed the head of the other and Mickey held her knife to his throat. Rick raced out of the doorway, chasing after the last prisoner, and when he came back without him, the group nodded solemnly. Mercy was spared on the two remaining prisoners, who seemed to be truthful in what they said. They were locked into a lone cell block, once again prisoners, and as soon as Rick finished locking the doors he turned to Mickey and gave a somewhat awkward pat on the head before walking away.

As Herschel opened his eyes, his clear blue eyes, Mickey grinned from ear to ear, and everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. As she and Daryl were sitting on top of the perch, he laughed a little before turning towards her. 'I don't know whether to be mad at you, or proud as hell of what you did for Rick back there with Tomas.' 'I'd prefer you to be proud' said Mickey, and she was trapped under Daryl's arm as he gave her a noogie.


	6. Chapter 6

She could hear soft laughter. Mickey walked forward in the darkness, trying so hard to make sure her footsteps didn't create noise. Faint yellowish light created a line along the bottom of the floor, and Mickey gently pushed open the door. She was standing in a nursery. Soft purple paint covered the walls, and she took another step forward when she saw Daryl bending over a white crib. "Daryl?". He didn't move. Mickey took a step back when Carol brushed against her as she walked into the room, carrying a bottle and a pink blanket. Daryl looked up and smiled before kissing her cheek as she bent over to pick up a tiny baby with tufts of blonde hair. "She looks a lot like her father" Carol said, and she turned towards Mickey with a triumphant smile on her face. "Don't you think so?" Mickey spun on her heel and took off from the room, her feet feeling like they were being sucked into the ground. The darkness around her warped and twisted until she was so dizzy she had to sit down. Memories swirled around her, from sitting atop the RV with Dale, to being embraced by Jenner as the rest of the group was in a panic around her. Finally, the memory of sitting next to Daryl as he sharpened her knives for her lingered, and Mickey reached out a hand to touch it..until it vanished like smoke. It swirled and twisted until the form of Doctor Jenner appeared, a grim look on his face and a large syringe in his hand. "You lost all hope for humanity when you lost those documents.." "Im sorry!" Mickey cried as she began to scoot backwards. Doctor Jenner advanced towards her slowly...

Someone was gently shaking her. Mickey opened her eyes and saw Glenn with a worried expression on his face hovering over her. He smoothed back the hair from her face and helped her to sit up, bringing her under his arm for a hug. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mickey thought for a minute. "It's just..everything... I guess it just took a while for it all to really hit me ya know?' She made sure to leave out as much detail as possible, Glenn had enough on his mind to take on what was on hers. He rested a cheek on top of her head. "I understand." They sat together for a while until Mickey decided to get up and stretch her legs. "By the way, what were you doin up?" "I was just doin some rounds and I heard you making this weird whimpering noise" Glenn said as he stood up. Before he walked away, however, Mickey grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to give him a warm hug. "Thanks again Glenny" "Anytime Mick"

Mickey hummed a tune to herself as she walked past the sleeping figures of the group and slipped outside. It was still dark out, and the weather was chill. Around and around the perimeter of the prison she walked, her feet kicking up little clouds of dust. A few walkers here and there clung to the fence and became frantic once Mickey came into view, but she hardly glanced at them, running a hand through her hair every now and then. The purpose of the walk was to help clear her head, but the more steps she took, the more she thought about the dreams she'd been having. Mickey at first thought that maybe they were meant to tell her something. Something important. But in reality, her dreams revealed the weaker side to Mickey, the things that troubled her the most. And she didn't know what to do about them. Daryl had gotten up an hour or so after Mickey left, his heart quickening when he noticed her absence from the group, before slowing back down when he remembered that she was known to take late night strolls. He shouldered his crossbow and was about to walk out the door before he paused and grabbed a blanket first.

He walked until he found her sitting on top the bus with her knees brought up to her chest. He whistled up to her first before climbing on top, but Mickey was so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard him. She jumped almost a mile when she felt something being wrapped around her. Daryl took a seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry kid." She nodded and resumed staring out at the distant line of trees. Daryl joined her,frequently looking from the trees to her grey eyes. The pain in them tugging at his heartstrings. 'Talk to me kid..what's been on yer mind?" Mickey took a deep breath. It was time to tell him. " "I've been having these dreams lately, and they're starting to get to me". She glanced at Daryl from the corner of her eye to see if he would start laughing at her, but his face remained the same, and he scooted a little closer towards her. "Is it the same dream every night?" "Kind of..sometimes I cant even remember what they were about..until tonight..but whatever it was before scared the crap outta me." Daryl began picking at his fingernails, giving her a moment before asking "What was it about tonight?" Mickey bit her lip debating on whether or not to tell him, before deciding that she might as well get it over with. "You..and Carol. I was in a nursery and you guys were looking at this little baby girl, and when I called your name you didn't hear me." She could feel her cheeks and the bridge of her nose burning. Daryl cocked an eyebrow but let her continue. "I ran away. And then the next thing I know I'm backing away from Doctor Jenner with this huge syringe in his hand...he told me that it was my fault there's no cure because I lost the documents back at the farm." She spoke no more then, and neither did Daryl. And after a while, as the first rays of sun broke through from the trees, Daryl took her hand in his and rubbed a thumb over it. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I really cant promise ya whether or not there's gunna be another cure comin along soon. But just know two things. It will never be your fault, and darlin', ur always gunna have ma heart." Mickey let loose the breath she had been holding and Daryl pulled her in for a hug, one hand on the back of her head.

Mickey didn't see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Mickey sat cross legged on the ground in front of Lori as she braided her hair. Every once in a while her fingers would brush against Mickey's scalp, creating a rather soothing feeling as she tried not to doze off. Lori smiled softly. "No not yet. Have any suggestions?" "Not unless you want your newborn child to be named Ham or Meatloaf." Lori stopped mid braid and looked at Mickey quizzically. "Well, when babies are ya know, babies..they look like a a lil meatloaf." "Aah. Okay I getcha now." Carl was watching them leaning against the doorway before sitting next to Lori. " Can I try?" "What? Braiding her hair?" Mickey tried to hold back chuckles as she felt Carl unsuccessfully try and braid her hair,holding her breath when she felt him tug. "Uh..Mickey, my finger's stuck.""Where the hell's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick peeked his head in. Mickey was untangling the last knot in her hair before standing and shrugging her shoulders. " Ill help ya look. Thanks again Lori. See ya later Carl!..and little meatloaf!"

The pair searched all over the prison, recruiting Daryl, T-Dog, and Carol. Mickey noticed movement in the watch tower outside and picked up a small pebble and nudged T-Dog in the ribs. "Watch this." With an almighty effort she hurled the pebble towards the tower and watched as it soared before making contact with the glass. It wasn't powerful enough to shatter it, but it did leave a spiderweb design. Two heads immediately popped up on the other side and the group started chuckling, bursting out into a full blown laugh when Glenn stepped out of the doorway, hastily trying to zip up his jeans. "All right, which one-" He paused mid sentence before pointing a finger at Mickey. "Should've known it was you Mick." "Whatcha gunna do bout it lover boy? " "Oh..I dunno." He smiled devilishly before sprinting down the steps. Mickey backed up before muttering " Crap" and taking off in the opposite direction. "Run Mickey run!" the group cheered her on, minus Carol, who settled with watching silently. "How the heck are you running so fast!?" Glenn yelled to her. She looked back to him. "It aint my fault you wasted all yer energy with Maggie!" Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog shook their heads at the two, with a smile on their face of course.

Just as Glenn caught up with Mickey and tackled her to the ground, a siren from somewhere in the prison went off. The group bent over and clapped their hands to their ears before looking at each other with panicked expressions. Walkers began flocking in front of the gates with snapping jaws. Glenn helped Mickey to her feet before they both hurried over to Rick. The sirens were still going off as they all thought the same question. How is this even possible?" They made their way over to where they were keeping Oscar and Axle..only to find them still secured behind the gate with wide eyes. "There's gotta be someone else inside!" Oscar yelled over the noise, and Rick and Daryl looked at each other before unlocking the door. "Do you know how to shut em off?" "Yeah. Follow us." Rick nodded before noticing all the walkers. "Glenn,Mickey,and T-Dog, make sure everyone is inside, and keep watch. Go ahead and start picking off some of these walkers. Carol, go with them" They all nodded, Daryl ruffling Mickey's hair before hurrying inside with Rick and the other two prisoners.

They made their way to the front of the prison when they saw Lori outside with Herschel, Beth, and Carl. Carol ushered them inside quickly as the three others began killing off the walkers in front of the fence. Maggie made her way to them from the watch tower and began helping them. After a while of constant slashing and stabbing, the siren inside went off. The group looked to each to each other with relieved faces until they all heard the familiar sound of whining metal. Something crashed to the ground and walkers by the dozens poured inside the courtyard. Mickey tried making her way over to Glenn and Maggie, who were back to back fighting off the walkers when she noticed a lone one limping over to T-Dog. She changed directions and tried slicing her way to him, screaming his name all the while before watching the walker take the last few steps. She yanked out a knife and sent it flying, but she was too late. The dagger soared a hairs breath away from the walker and into the chain link fence. Mickey almost stopped in shock. Impossible. She never missed. T-Dog's face scrunched up in pain as he grabbed his shoulder where the walker had bit him to staunch the bleeding. With his other arm he smashed in the skull of the walker and half shuffled-half ran over to Carol. Mickey joined them , grabbing onto T-Dog around the middle to help him walk faster, muttering "I'm sorry" over and over. "C'mmon!" Carol held the door open for them and they hustled inside. They could hear the walkers banging and scratching at the door. Inside was pure darkness, and Mickey hesitantly reached out a hand to feel along the walls. They walked in the darkness for what seemed to be forever. No one spoke. Mickey tried recalling what entrance they went into and how to get back to the cafeteria, but nothing came to mind. The lack of knowledge coupled with the fact that T-Dog was slowly bleeding to death was enough to being tears to her eyes.

Suddenly there was a faint sound like growling. They all pressed themselves against the wall and peeked around the corner. There was a light on in one of the rooms, and it was enough to show them the group of walkers shuffling around inside. They were trapped. T-Dog pondered to himself before looking fondly down at Mickey and putting a hand atop her head. "You're a good kid Mickey. Braver than I ever was." Her brow wrinkled with confusion before her grip tightened around him. "No. No, you're not gunna go in there!" Carol pulled the both of them backwards so the walkers wouldn't hear them. "I'm not gunna let you go in there to become of those things" she said. "Look, it doesn't matter..I'm already gunna be one. It's just a matter of time." "There's gotta be another way" Said Mickey. T-Dog shook his head. They were running out of time. "Look, you guys can't go back..but you can go forward. I'm not gunna let you guys be trapped." And before either Mickey or Carol could say another word, T-Dog ripped himself from Mickey's grip and ran around the corner before throwing himself into the hoard of walkers. "NO!" Mickey yelled. T-Dog turned his head around and looked her dead in the eye. "GO!" Carol was already at the doorway, and Mickey raced to catch up with her. She looked back one last time, only to wish she didn't even bother.

* * *

Daryl stared in shock at Rick's crumpled body on the ground. Something else wasn't right though. The gears finally clicked in his brain and his gut gave a violent twist. "Mickey.." he whispered to himself. He anxiously looked around for any sign of her. "Where's Mickey?!" Glenn whipped his head around to look at Daryl, and the cold brutalness of reality came crashing down on the both of them. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

The knife in Daryl's hand clattered to the ground, and he backed up into the wall behind him with a hand entangled in his hair. Glenn cautiously stepped in front of him. "T-Dog and Carol are missing too. I'm sure Mick's with them. We're gunna find her, Daryl." He looked into Glenn's eyes that looked like they were about to fill with tears before pushing himself off the wall and picking up his knife from the ground. He watched Rick storm into the prison as Herschel took the baby from Carl. "She's gunna need formula if she wants to live." Daryl's hands clenched into fists. He knew he was going to have to make a run if the baby was going to survive. "Let's get going then." Maggie climbed onto the back of the bike and Glenn planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to Daryl. "I'm gunna look for them while you guys are gone." Daryl nodded and kicked the bike to life, praying to God that Mickey was alright. Glenn and Carl searched the perimeter of the field for Mickey, Carol, and T-Dog and sighing when neither one of them could find anything. Something sparkled from the corner of his eye and he walked briskly to it, coming to a sharp stop when he realized what it was. One of Mickey's knives caught in between the ringlets of the chain fence, shiny and clean. Glenn took a moment and squatted down before covering his mouth with his hand. He knew that a lone dagger meant one thing. She didn't hit the target. Daryl looked around the daycare room and began to mindlessly read the names off the hand prints. He sucked in a breath when he saw " Sofie" before shaking the thoughts out of his head. Sophia wasn't Mickey. Sophia was a walker. They were gunna find Mickey.

When they got back to the prison, Daryl hopped off his bike as Maggie took the baby from Herschel and began to feed it. "It" turned out to be a "she" without a name. Herschel made his way over to Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder. "Glenn's inside. He's got something he wants to show ya." A hard, icy, knot formed in Daryl's gut, and he had to swallow repeatedly to get rid of the lump in his throat. He shouldered his crossbow before walking inside the door. Glenn was sitting at one of the tables with his back turned facing Daryl. He could hear him sniffling, and noticed that he was twirling something in his hands. Daryl walked up behind him. "What'd you find?" Glenn cleared his throat before standing up and handing something to Daryl. He was almost afraid to look down. "I found this today in one of the fences." Glenn said, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Daryl finally looked down, and a weird whimpering noise arose somewhere from the back of his throat. He took the dagger from Glenn's hand and clenched the handle. He already knew what Glenn was going to say. What they were all gunna say. "Mickey..she-" "Don't" Daryl said. His voice somewhere between a choked and growling sound. "Don't you say it." "This.." He threw the dagger to the ground. "This don't mean nuthin! She's still out there..and I'm gunna find her." He kicked the table before storming outside. When he was gone, Glenn bent down to pick up the dagger, and his tears blurred his reflection as they dropped onto the blade.

* * *

Rick was still somewhere inside the prison, so Daryl went ahead and took charge. He went outside to the rest of the group and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Three of us are still missing. I'm gunna go head and start lookin for 'em. I'd be grateful if I had some people come with me." Carl immediately stepped forward, followed by Maggie and Glenn who had been listening from the doorway. Daryl gave them a very small, quick smile, before loading an arrow into his crossbow. His heart giving a violent lurch when he noticed which arrow he had chosen. He lead the group into the prison with determination like never before. They were gunna find his little girl. And she was going to be okay.

* * *

Days passed without any sign of Mickey. They had found Carols head wrap in one of the rooms, followed by the meaty heap that without a doubt was T-Dog in one of the rooms. And they all sighed at the two names they crossed off their list of dead group members. But there was still no sign or evidence that Mickey was there. Daryl wanted to lash out whenever he saw the sympathetic looks the rest of the group gave him. The only one who didn't was Rick. He was finally under control. Emotionally, for the time being, and joined in on almost every search session Daryl organized. These sessions would take up the majority of the day, and almost all of the night. For Daryl at least. It was during this time, this private time to look, that he allowed the tears to fall before hastily wiping them from his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey wasn't sure how long she had been gone for. Days? Weeks? Heck, it felt like years. After T-Dog had sacrificed himself for Carol and Mickey the two had taken off through the halls of the prison. Carol was way ahead of Mickey, and she struggled to keep her in sight. Suddenly she could hear a choked gasp before a door slammed shut, and Mickey didn't have a clue as to what happened before a small group of walkers began running towards her. She spun around on her heel in a panic before remembering that she had seen another doorway a ways back. The walkers were closing in on her, and Mickey ripped out another knife from its sheath before taking off in a full blown sprint. Just as she was about to keel over from the burning pain in her side, she saw the open doorway and ran inside, tugging on the door until it finally slammed shut. A musty yellow light came from a window that was high up from the ground, and she took a minute to look around. A lone chair sat in the middle of the floor, and on the wall in front of it looked like it was made out of glass. Then it dawned on her. She was in an execution room. Her footsteps made very little noise as she made her way over to the wall with the glass covering, feeling along for a door she knew had to be there. Aha, there it was. She gripped her knife tightly in her hand and wrenched open the door, waiting for a walker to come leaping at her. Nothing was there. Cautiously, she put a foot inside the doorway before going completely into it until she was in the next room was also walker free, and Mickey took a seat in the padded chair when she realized that there were no more doors. She was stuck.

After that, the days passed, and Mickey thought with grim realization that she was going to die in this room. How ironic that she ended up in the execution chamber. She put her ear against the door and grit her teeth at the sound of shuffling walker feet. They were waiting for her. On what was maybe the fourth day after she was separated, she once again put her ear to the door..only to hear dead silence. Mickey closed her eyes and thanked God before standing up on wobbly legs and gripping her knife in her hand. With a deep breath she yanked open the door and took a big step back. She let loose the breath when no walkers rushed inside to attack her. From there she walked and walked in the darkness, hoping that her gut instinct was going to lead her back to the group. Her head ached something fierce, and her legs wouldn't stop shaking. Of course she ran into walkers along the way, but they were always in groups of two's or three's. When they saw her coming, the spark in their dead, lifeless eyes would ignite, and Mickey summoned up whatever strength she had to kill them. Her hands were beginning to shake along with her legs, and her headache was beginning to get worse. When it got to the point where everything was spinning, she collapsed to the ground and pulled herself into an empty cell, hiding behind the bed. She almost didn't realize that her nose was bleeding.

"This is it then.." she said to herself. If her nose didn't stop bleeding she knew that eventually walkers would sniff her out. She thought about the rest of the group, especially Daryl. Daryl, who was probably looking for her this very minute. Daryl, who was taking care of her like she was his own. She realized that she was giving up on everything and everyone, and she cursed herself out before clumsily getting to her feet. She was going to get back to them. But right as she was about to take the first step, her body gave a violent shudder before crumpling to the ground.

She blinked her eyes open and wondered where all the white light came from. Was she dead? Her heart began to beat frantically as she struggled to get up. She could make out a blurry figure coming towards her, and yet again she wondered why she wasn't afraid. And then she saw why. "Dale!" she cried, and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his middle. He smiled dearly at her. "Well hello there to you too miss Mickey." "Where are we?" Dale wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began walking. "No where important. For you at least, right now." She nodded her head and they kept on walking until suddenly they were sitting on the grassy ground in front of the farm with the Winnebago in front of them. "We don't have much time left Mick. So I guess I should just say what I need to say.' She looked at him curiously. "You've been so strong Mick..and now your at a crossroads. You can either keep going and be stronger, or you can let go. I have to admit the second one is a lot more fun that the first, but my opinion doesn't matter." "How can I?" Mickey asked. "I have absolutely no idea where I'm going..and I don't know if I can keep on going." Dale scooted closer to her. "You've got to find the will to go on. And if you decide to, I'll be right there with you, every step." Mickey thought for a moment, and then began to realize that Dale was slowly fading away. "Dale.." "I will tell you one more thing though...Daryl loves you more than anything. Don't forget that, okay?" "Dale! Wait!' But it was too late.

She was brought back to reality, but the cold floor underneath her didn't mean a thing. She felt very warm inside, and she took a breath before getting back to her feet. It was easier this time, though, because it felt like someone was gently pulling her up by middle. She knew then that what had just happened was real, and Dale really was with her. "You were always better at direction than I was." Mickey said, and she picked up her knives before going back out into the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Glenn had already dug the graves for Carol, T-Dog, and Lori. After their bodies were buried, Glenn led Daryl over to a big oak tree that was a bit spaced out from the prison, although it was still in the fenced in perimeter. Mickey's dagger was stuck right in the middle, and had a red ribbon tied to the handle. "Until we find her." Glenn said. "Whenever I want to give up, or I feel like I'm losing hope.. I just look at this and think about Mickey. Then I don't want to give up anymore." Daryl clapped a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Thank you... I know you miss her too." Glenn gave Daryl a sad smile. "She's always been like a younger sister."

The amount of losses was beginning to take its toll on the group. With Rick currently out of his mind with grief, Daryl stepped up to fill in his position. Later that day, he took Oscar and Carl back inside the prison to look for Mickey. Daryl made sure to analyze every single detail, in particular how every slain walker they came across were in groups of two's and three's. His body filled with adrenaline. If Mickey was still alive, then how was she able to take down all these walkers. It wasn't like he didn't have faith in her though. _What if she's bit? What if I'm too late? _"No" he said aloud, shaking his head. "What?" said Carl. "Nuthin..sorry." And he was..for a lot of other reasons. He immediately sympathized with Carl..he had lost his mom at a young age too. After finding nothing more, they headed back to the cafeteria for a break, Herschel was off to the side holding the baby. Rick came in soaked in walker blood from head to toe, with an ax gripped tightly in his hands.

"We, uh..took care of the bodies and everything..Carol though..well we couldn't find Carol." Glenn said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And Mickey?" Rick asked. Daryl looked up from his hands.

"Still lookin'. There were walkers in all the hallways we checked."

"Dead?" Daryl gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah..from stab wounds." Glenn's head snapped up before Maggie came over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, a gleam in her eye.

Rick nodded before pulling Daryl over to the side, out of earshot from the rest of the group. Glenn watched them curiously. "Listen..I now what it feels like to be looking for someone that means the world to you..and from what you've found, well I have faith that Mickey's alright...just dont wear yourself out too much with all the searching." Daryl looked Rick dead in the eyes. "My girl is still alive. I'm not gunna rest until she's back here with us." Rick looked at him with understanding and watched as he shouldered his crossbow before disappearing again through the door.

* * *

He made his way back to the hallway he had searched with Oscar and Carl before going further. He was completely intent in his search. _Thought you were done lookin' for people? _A voice popped into his head. What he had said to Lori that night on the farm had been true at the time. But it didn't matter a thing now. This was Mickey.

He turned a corner before spotting a total of five walkers dead on the ground. Blood was all over the floor and the walls. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a deep red, bloody smear on the door that was so similar to a hand print that it almost made him keel over gagging. Surely Mickey had to have come across this..and from all the blood, he was certain of it. He sank down to the floor and gripped fistfuls of hair in frustration and agony. He gripped the knife in his hands tightly before using it to stab anything he could. The floor, the wall behind him. His vision blurred until everything seemed to take on a reddish tinge until the image of Mickey mauled by walkers drove him over the edge. The door in front of him opened and shut quickly, blocked by the body of the walker in front of it. Daryl leapt to his feet and yanked the door open with a yell before slowly lowering his hunting knife. Carol was lying in the doorway. Hungry and thirsty, but otherwise okay. A rusty machete was lying in her lap. Daryl checked her over for any bites or scratches, and upon finding none, piked her up to take back to the group. He didn't even bother trying to swallow down the bitter disappointment.

The group stared in shock as Daryl came in through the door with Carol before laying her down on a bunk i none of the cells. Maggie and Beth immediately rushed in and started cleaning her off, and after she was fed and given water, she could sit up fully without help. She turned her head towards Daryl. "Thank you" He nodded stiffly before walking away. Rick had pulled him away as soon as he walked in and saw Carol. Daryl gave him the account of how he came across her.

"So your telling me that she was holed up in a closet with five walkers dead outside?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Said Daryl. " She had a weapon on 'er. Mustv'e done 'em in herself."

She had the machete with her..what if she took care of all those other walkers you found? You said they had stab wounds." Daryl took a step forward.

"What're you tryin' ta say?" By now the rest of the group was listening in. Rick stared at the ground a minute before hesitantly looking Daryl in the eyes.

"Daryl..what if Mickey's-"

"Right here" The voice was very hoarse, but recognizable. Daryl spun around on his heel and stopped breathing at the sight before him. Mickey was leaning against the entrance to the cafeteria. She was very pale and had a gash on her forehead. Shadowy blue circles were around her eyes, and if he looked close enough, could tell that she was shaking from head to toe. Daryl put a hand over his mouth before collapsing to the ground on his knees. Mickey made her way to him slowly before falling into his waiting arms as he held her close to his chest. He was full on sobbing now, but didn't care that everyone was there to watch. He stroked Mickeys hair.

"Ma little soldier..my Mickey"

"I found you..Dale helped me." Mickey said almost inaudibly. Glenn steadied himself against the wall and watched the scene through his tears. The group was slowly closing in on the pair, and Rick knelt down and put a hand gently on Mickey's head before smiling warmly at Daryl. A few tears in his eyes. Glenn shuffled closer to them and reached out an arm to Daryl, and the two braced each others forearms warmly. Daryl Dixon wasn't one for miracles..but this..this made him _believe._


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl almost didn't realize that Mickey had stopped shaking. He pulled back away from her and gripped her by the shoulders as Herschel hobbled towards him on his crutches. Her eyelids were halfway shut and her skin had the waxy paleness of a used up candle. Daryl and Rick positioned Mickey on the ground so that she was leaning up against Daryl's chest as the rest of the group spread out a bit more to give them some room. Herschel wasn't able to bend down with them, so he motioned Maggie and Beth over. Daryl's face began loosing color as Beth began searching Mickey for bites or scratches while Maggie put two fingers against her neck. She caught sight of the look on Daryl's face and gave him a determined nod before she turned to Beth with a tiny smile.

"I got a pulse..its pretty sluggish, but it's there."

"She's free of any bites or scratches too." said Beth as she softly felt her fingers over the knot on Mickey's forehead. Glenn got on his knees beside Daryl who hadn't made a sound. "Hear that? No walkers got to her." He looked up at Herschel, and he immediately looked at Glenn as if he were a small child when he asked: "Do you think she's going to be okay?" "Once we get some food and water into her, I think she's going to be just fine."

* * *

Daryl sat stiffly in a chair beside Mickey. She hadn't made a single movement or noise since she found her way back to him, and both her silence and stillness was enough to make his legs bounce up and down. He hadn't set a foot outside the cell they were in, and no one came to visit the two except for Herschel who would lightly grab Mickeys wrist in his hands as he applied light pressure. There were a million questions all fighting for space in Daryls head. Was she in pain? Scared? Cold?...was she even thinking at all?. Daryl reached over and pulled the blanket more snug under Mickey's chin. He could almost hear Merle laughing at him. Carol cautiously peeked her head in the doorway just as Daryl finished adjusting the covers, and turned a furious shade of red when he stood up sharply and glared at her. His eyes were icy blue, and held so much pain, spite, and anger that it made her back up a few steps. Daryl had been thinking to himself in the silence, and thought he had everything figured out in his head until he remembered the main question he didn't have the answer to. At some point in the separation, was Mickey with Carol? And if so, why had they found Carol first? And alone? Carol hurried down the hallway back towards the rest of the group, and when they saw her face they all knew that Daryl was still in protective mode and didn't want to be bothered. Carol took a seat beside Carl as he handed her the baby, and she absent mindedly began to rock her back and forth, all the while dreading her fate as the look in Daryls eyes replayed in her mind.

The first thing that hit Mickey was the horrible pain behind her eyelids. It felt like someone was sticking their fingers into her eyeballs before grabbing hold of the tendons behind them and twisting. It was a struggle to open her eyes, but when she did she knew wasn't dreaming. Daryl was sitting across from her in a rusty chair chewing on his thumbnail before he drew in a sharp breath and leaned over.

"Hey kid" He said softly, leaning over and moving the hair out of her eyes. She blinked once, twice, and then gave a small, sad smile. Daryl helped her to sit up more and planted a kiss on her forehead before bringing his chair closer to the bed. "How long have I been out?" "Almost a day I think. How ya feelin?" Mickey sighed before shrugging. "All right I guess.. headache" Daryl stared at Mickeys face before he leaned a bit closer.

"Mick..you gotta tell me what all happened."

* * *

_Mickey looked back one last time at T-Dog before she whipped her head around and followed after Carol who was running very quickly through the halls. Other than the occasional window, the hallways were dark, and Mickey had a hard time keeping Carol in sight. The light from the windows provided light that bounced off of her short gray hair in flashes, and Mickey wondered why her legs weren't moving fast enough. _

_"Carol! Wait up!" She called, but Carol continued running, her breath coming in short pants. They both kept running until Carol abruptly turned around a corner and was lost from Mickeys view. Mickey stopped when she heard Carols frightened gasp. That meant she ran into walkers. She was torn between going after Carol, or making a run for it, but the answer came to her when she heard the unmistakable sound of a door being slammed. Carol found a way out..without her. Mickey tried to keep the panic under control but almost lost it then and there when a group of walkers came shuffling at a surprising speed from around the corner. Their arms outstretched and reaching for her. The group was too big for Mickey to slice through, so she spun on her heel and took off in the opposite direction,not even bothering to throw any of her knives at them. If she made it through there was a high chance she wouldn't be able to recover them. _

_The slap of Mickeys footsteps continued down the hall and was followed by the rapid shuffling of the walkers behind her. How are they able to go this fast? she thought to herself. She looked back at the faces behind her and pushed herself even harder. Why was she always getting herself separated from the group? They were always able to find her in the end, but this time things weren't looking too good. Mickey wanted it all to be over. She wanted to be back safe with the group. She wanted Daryl._

_But Daryl wasn't there._

* * *

Mickey finished her story and was a little frightened by the look in Daryls eyes. "You saw what happened to T-Dog...you were with Carol..and she _left you." _Daryls voice took on a menacing tone and he stood abruptly from the chair before walking towards the door with both fists clenched. Just as he was about to walk out, an arm grabbed him from behind. Mickey was swaying a bit unsteadily on her feet, but she was up nonetheless. Daryls eyes softened as he gripped her around the shoulders to help steady her, and they both walked out together. As they were making their way towards the cafeteria, Mickey said to him in a small voice. "She probably got scared..wasn't thinking right. Don't be too hard on her." What are you saying? A voice inside Mickeys head said. But she pushed it away when they came around the corner and Daryl said with a small grin. "Someone wants to see you guys.'

"Mickey!" several voices shouted at once as Glenn raced across the room and enveloped her in a big brotherly bear hug, swinging her around a bit. "Easy Glenn, dont break her now" said Herschel with a chuckle. He pulled away from her with a big smile before hugging her again, Mickey locked her arms tightly around him. Rick walked up to the two and gave Mickey a careful, yet warm hug. "It's great to have you back, Mick" "Likewise, Sheriff". The rest of the group came up to her and gave her hugs of warmth and return, even Carl, who gave her an extra tight squeeze before letting go. Carol stayed behind in the shadows, watching. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off of Daryl and knew it was best to stay away for now. As if sensing her thoughts, he looked towards her with that icy glare, and Carol brought a hand up to her throat before looking down.

"There's someone else you should see" Rick said, and he walked into one of the cells before bringing out a small bundle in his arms that looked like a pile of dirty laundry. Rick crouched down and offered the bundle to Mickey, and she hesitantly reached her arms out to take it. Her heart squeezed with affection as she looked down into the face of Loris baby. "Little meatloaf" she said out loud, and the group shared puzzled looks with each other except Carl, who flashed Mickey a wide grin. Mickey looked up at everyone with a big smile..before noticing that Lori wasn't among them. A rock settled in the back of her throat as the smile slowly faded. Rick gave her a stony nod and she embraced him in another hug, with the baby caught between them.

Later on Mickey was sitting upright against pillows as Maggie and Glenn were perched at the end of the bed by her feet, which were resting in Glenn's lap. It was nice to just be talking to them..until they all quieted down and listened intently to the voices coming from down the hall. Daryl was the one currently talking, and although it sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice to a furious whisper, Mickey knew that all he wanted to do right now was shout and scream.

"What do you mean you couldn't stop running?! Mickey was _behind you_ dammit!" The furious whisper stopped for a moment, so Mickey figured Carol was trying to answer his question. _  
_

"Oh hell no.. dont you even say it was a spur of the moment, cause we both know that's bullshit! Mickey saw things she shouldn't have had to! I dont know what the hell was going through your mind, but you left my girl on her own. _For dead._" The voices stopped and the only sounds they could here were the angry footsteps stomping away, and Mickey sank a little in the pillows at the wide eyed looks of shock written on Maggie's and Glenn's faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Within a few days Mickey was up and back to normal. On the outside. On the inside she was being eaten away by guilt. The sun hung lazily in the sky, and the air was becoming cold. Mickey stood at the foot of T-Dogs memorial grave, and had to swallow repeatedly to stifle the aching lump in her throat. The rest of the group had tried to avoid the subject with Mickey, but she already had a feeling that whatever was left of T-Dog's remains belonged to the Walkers now instead of resting in the ground. The wind blew up strands of Mickey's hair, and caused a fresh line of goosebumps to break out on her skin. The wind also seemed to carry what sounded like voices that made Mickey strain her ears. She shuddered violently when she realized they were more like screams. Footsteps that were soft like new grass stopped beside her, and a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ya know, coming up here all the time isn't good for ya." Mickey didn't reply but leaned into his side. Daryl frowned and thought to himself that he would steal the sun from the sky if it would take away Mickey's pain. He had clearly seen how hard she was taking all the deaths, especially T-Dogs, and had gone to Rick for advice. "Just give her time, and just keep being there for her." Daryl took this moment of silence to think to himself before smiling a little and rubbing Mickeys arm.

"How would you feel about some crossbow lessons?" Mickey beamed up at him, and Daryl felt a surge of warmth inside upon seeing it.

"For real? Hecks yeah!"

Daryl gave Mickey a smile before slinging her over his shoulder. She noticed how long his hair was getting and pinched the uneven pieces by his eaf between her fingers.

"How about afterwards I give ya a haircut?"

"Hmm..Ill think about it. I kinda like it like this."

Mickeys laughter rang like bells, and didn't seem to be so out of place among the graves.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT

The two found a good place to shoot behind the prison. Daryl used one of Mickey's knives to carve a target into the trunk of a tree before walking over to her and handing her the crossbow. As soon as Daryl let go, Mickey bent forwards with it before using her legs to heft it back up.

"You and me should start lifting weights or something" Daryl said.

"Hey now, not all of us have boulders for muscles." He scoffed before adjusting the crossbow in her hands and explaining how to shoot before standing wrapping his harms around her to help keep the crossbow in place. When he thought she was ready he stepped aside and watched with an anxious expression.

"Now jus' aim and shoot"

The arrow popped from the holder and went whizzing towards the tree, not landing inside the target, but not missing it entirely either. Daryl walked over to the tree and yanked the arrow out.

"Not too bad for ur first try." he said. They were outside for a while when they both heard a weird rustling sound. They both turned their heads to the fence, expecting a walker, but it was neither. A plump, chestnut colored rabbit was worming its way under the fence, using a tunnel that it had probably dug out with its smallish paws. Daryl eyed the rabbit intensely. Despite the well stocked kitchen inside the prison, the group was still in need of fresh meat, and even though the rabbit would without a doubt not be enough, it was still something. The rabbit wiggled some more before darting out like a bullet. Daryl leaped for it and missed, landing on his belly in the dirt. The rabbit ran in a zigzag-like pattern around to the front of the prison with Mickey and Daryl chasing after it. "Get 'im Daryl!" Mickey said with a goofy grin on her face. Rick stood with Carl and the baby in his arms watching the two sprinting after the rabbit with open mouths and raised eyebrows.

Daryl suddenly looked back at Mickey and yelled

"Get the crossbow!" Mickey ran ahead back to the backside of the prison and waited for Daryl to catch up. The rabbit appeared behind the corner with Daryl behind it, herding it. They both ran across Mickey's line of fire.

"Shoot it Mick, shoot it!' Daryl shouted. Mickey closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, opening them when Daryl let out a loud whistle. He held the rabbit by the scruff of the neck, with an arrow sticking out of its hind leg. Injuring it, but not killing it. Daryl made quick work of breaking the rabbits neck before jogging over to Mickey and picking her up before tossing her into the air a bit.

"Good work kid, you didn't miss! Lets hear ya yell!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHH"

They walked back towards the front of the prison with grins on their faces before doing a double take at what they saw:

A woman on the other side of the fence with a samurai sword kicking some serious decomposed Walker ass.


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings, all :) I am very excited for Sunday..and might even know a couple things or two. One of which I'm not pleased about. Anyways, I just want to give a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed and love this story. A big thank you especially to **mrskaz453** :). ~Lastoftheamericandreamers.~

* * *

Mickey and Daryl watched as the woman hastily ripped open the abdomen of one the walkers and grabbed its insides in fistfuls to rub onto her own body. More walkers were advancing slowly towards her, but the woman paid them no mind as she stood up slowly. She limped to the fence and clung to it as four walkers appeared on either side of her, jaws snapping at Rick and the others. The woman didn't speak, but instead showed them all that she was injured by placing a hand on her leg before raising it back up to the fence. It was covered in bright red, human blood. Immediately the walkers around her sniffed the air and reached for her, only to be disappointed as she limped backwards, drawing her sword as she became encircled. Carl ran over to his dad with gun in hand.

"Should we help her?!"

Carl looked between his father, Daryl, and Mickey as they all watched her take down the rest of the walkers. The woman's chest rose and fell with deep breaths before she toppled face-first onto the grass. Rick and Daryl ran over to the gate and pulled it open before dragging the unconscious woman inside. Rick handed Mickey the sword and she marveled at how sleek and deadly it looked. She and Carl followed them inside as what was left of the group chattered quietly with each other before they all became silent as soon as Rick and Daryl came through the door.

"Who's that?" Carol asked as Rick and Daryl sat the woman onto a chair. Rick didn't see Daryl or Mickey answering her anytime soon.

"Not sure. She just showed up. And with this" He gestured towards the sword in Mickeys hands as Carl lightly stroked the blade with his finger. Mickey looked around the group and noticed the absence of her adoptive brother and his girlfriend.

"Wheres Glenn and Maggie?"

"They both went out for a supply run for Judith." Hershel said as he handed Beth wrapping gauze for the woman's leg. A moment of silence passed until Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we got us some rabbit tonight. Compliments of Mick an' ma self 'o course."

After the rabbit was cooked and eaten, the woman began to stir. She groaned a bit before opening her eyes, shooting up from her chair the best she could and reaching for her sword. When her hands were met with only empty air she looked whipped her head around frantically before she saw it resting on one of the lunch tables. Rick held up a hand.

"Relax, your safe here. After you took care of those walkers outside you passed out. A few members of our group helped to clean the cut on your leg."

The woman stared at Rick with a hard gaze before slowly lowering herself back into the chair. Mickey shifted by Daryl uncertainly, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. It was his turn to start asking questions.

"Wanna tell us ur name? Where ya came from?" The woman looked Daryl dead in the eyes as she said

"My name is Michonne. And I've been...around."

"Group?"

"No."

Mickey cocked her head a little to the side as she looked at Michonne. Huh, looks like they were pretty much in the same boat so far. Just as Rick was about to ask the most important question, Mickey stepped in and asked it for him.

"How did you find us? The prison?" Michonne looked at all the knives strapped to Mickeys belt before giving her a quick, tender look. For some reason, Mickey shuddered a bit, like a gust of cold wind had hit her. She already knew she wasnt going to like Michonne's answer.

"Two of your group, I think, was kidnapped. I overheard them talking about the prison, so I just walked until I found it. There's a basket of stuff out in the field. The girl dropped it when everything went down."

The group was stunned into silence, and Mickey's heart began racing like mad in her chest before crimson blood flowed from her nose. Daryl was at her side in a second, pulling out his trusty red rag from his back pocket before pressing it to Mickey's nose, tilting her head back. When it stopped Mickey looked at Michonne angrily.

"You saw this, and you didn't help?!" She took a few steps forward before Rick put up a hand and nodded his head to Daryl. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before steering her outside.

"C'mon Mick."

They sat together under one of the trees and watched the sun go down. Mickey found it interesting that most of their private conversations were held either at dawn, or at dusk. There was nothing that relaxed Mickey more. In a world full of death, evil, and loss, watching and talking with Daryl as the sun either rose or fell provided Mickey with the ultimate feeling of peace...and love. But this time was different. As she looked out at the faint light of trees shadowed by the pink horizon, she felt worry for Glenn and Maggie claw at her insides. Daryl was silent beside her, thinking to himself. What if the man who kidnapped Glenn and Maggie found out about the prison? What if they had Merle?. Daryl already knew the answer to the first. The prison was without a doubt the ultimate safe haven. Blood had been spilled for it. Blood that resembled the sky as it changed from a soft pink to a burning red. If this man had a group, they would try to take the prison from the group. People would die. Daryl looked over at Mickey, her grey eyes shielded by her eyelids. Hands folded on her stomach. No one was gunna touch Mickey, he thought to himself. He would kill anyone who did. As for Merle well...well he could take care of himself. Daryl forced the thought of his brother out from his mind.

Mickey gave a small sigh before opening her eyes and looking at Daryl, his eyebrows were scrunched and a small frown on his face. This time it was Mickey's turn to comfort him as she took his hand in hers and rubbed a thumb over it. And as dusk finally gave way to night, Mickey looked at Daryl and said

"You're the best friend I've ever had."


	14. Chapter 14

**TOMORROW...B)**

* * *

Mickey woke up late into the night with a pillow under her head and a blanket wrapped tightly around her. The prison was eerily quiet, she couldn't even hear Judith making soft baby noises. Mickey sat up and pulled the blanket tighter around her, not worrying when she saw that Daryl was absent from the perch. He was below with Rick standing near the entrance door talking with Michonne. Her sword was still on one of the lunch tables. As they were walking back towards the perch, Mickey was able to pick up on their conversation."From what you've told us about this Governor...he's a threat." Rick said to Michonne. "I wouldn't intervene if he didn't have two of my people." Rick's voice was still too quiet for Mickey to hear the rest, so she tried to scoot over more to the side making as little noise as possible. She forgot about her knives and winced a bit when one of them scraped against the floor. Daryl glanced up at the perch before focusing his attention back on Rick when he didn't hear anything else. Mickey flattened herself back on the floor and urged morning to come quicker. As the group was preparing to leave the next night, Mickey sat beside Daryl at one of the tables where he was cleaning his crossbow.

"Hey Mick."

"I'm coming with you." Mickey said, straight to the point. Daryl sighed a little before setting the crossbow and rag onto the table and turning to face her.

"Mickey..I know how much Glenn means to you, but it's too damn dangerous. If you got hurt.."

"At least I would be there with you." Mickey said. "If I stayed here, I would worry myself crazy" Daryl continued looking at her.

"C'mon Daryl...I mean you let me go with you when Glenn got captured the first time by "G"."

"If I remember right, none 'o us knew you were with us till you slid down from the hood of the van and freaked Glenn out." Mickey smiled a bit at the memory before turning serious again.

"Well, this time I'm asking. Please?" Daryl sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Alrigh', Alrigh'. Jus go make sure its okay with Rick." But just as Mickey was about to get up, Carol walked forward and took a hesitant seat in front of her at the lunch table. Daryl and Mickey stiffened in place before giving each other a quick glance. Carol stared at the tabletop for a moment before lifting her eyes to first Daryl and then to Mickey. "There are some things I gotta say...before you guys leave and something happens. And I.." She trailed off before sucking in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for leaving Mickey behind." She looked at Daryl. "Everything you told me was true. And I know I tried to cover up for it but..." she turned her eyes to Mickey "I'm sorry." For a while no words were spoken, and Carol clenched her hands together under the table nervously, snapping her head up at the sound of Mickey's voice.

"I appreciate you apologizin'. But I'm just...not sure If I forgive you or not yet."

"Makes two 'o us" Daryl said. "Aint nuthin in the world you can do ta change what happened." Carol nodded before getting up and walking away. Rick came over to the two with gun in hand. "You ready to go?" he asked Daryl as he stood up and shouldered his crossbow. "Yeah. But Micks got sumthin she wants ta ask ya first." Mickey suddenly felt a little nervous as her fingers twitched. Rick looked at her patiently, though she could see in his eyes that all he wanted to do was go get Glenn and Maggie so he could get back to Carl and Judith.

"Is it alright if I go with you guys?" Rick gave her a very small, crooked smile before pulling an extra gun from his waistband and handing it to her.

"I was waitin for you ta ask."

The small rescue group all piled into one of the cars and took off down the road. Michonne in the passenger seat giving Rick directions. And as the prison became obscured by trees behind them, Mickey settled more into her seat and hoped that they would all come back to it.

* * *

Mickey huddled down next to Daryl watching at least two or three sentinels keep guard behind the wall into Woodbury. Overall, they kept still, pacing across the bus they were on every so often. The bushes the group was in kept them hidden, though everyone was on high alert. Daryl leaned over to whisper to Mickey "think you might be able ta take one out wit yer knives from here?" "No." said Rick. "We gotta wait, I dont wanna draw attention to us yet." He tried standing up a little to get a better look over the wall before coming back down hastily. He shuffled further back behind the bushes and the rest of the group followed him.

"Alright, we needa downsize" he said before unloading some ammunition he was carrying. Oscar and Daryl did the same while Mickey and Michonne watched them, looking at each other before looking down at their individual weapons. Mickey turned her back to take a peek at the wall before turning back to her group when she saw that the guards were still in the same position as before. Standing stock still with gun in hand. She immediately noticed that Michonne had vanished. She tapped Rick on the shoulder before gesturing to the spot she was standing in. Rick whipped his head around both ways before muttering an angry "dammit!". They all didn't bother searching for Michonne, and Mickey wondered whether or not they were all being led into a trap."Aint no way we're gunna be able ta check all them buildin's. Not with them guards there" Daryl said. Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard and all the group members whipped around with their weapons at the ready. Mickey sent a dagger slicing through the air and watched as it stuck to a tree trunk. Michonne stepped out of the foliage with her hands up and a bewildered look on her face. Mickey hastily walked over and ripped the knife from the tree "sorry 'bout that" . Michonne nodded and ushered them all to follow her. She had found a way in.

She led them around the side of the wall to a hole big enough for them all to squeeze through, although Oscar needed some hep since he was so tall. From there they kept close to the wall, running after Michonne. They came to a smallish looking shed before Rick and Daryl took post either side of the doorway, nodding to each other before opening the door. No one was inside. Mickey stepped lightly inside with a knife in one hand, Ricks gun in the other. She took it they were inside some sort of storage room because of all the cans and jars on the shelves.

"This is where you were kept?" Rick asked

"I was questioned." Michonne said. They all split up to look around the shed, Mickey keeping close to Daryl. When nothing popped out at them, walker or human, they regrouped.

"Anywhere else they could be?" Rick asked Michonne. His tone of voice was aggravated, and Mickey was just waiting for the ticking time-bomb to explode.

Daryl took off towards the window hunched down, standing back up as he lifted the side of the makeshift curtain to take a peek outside. The lights were on along the streets and people were walking up it, talking to each other with pleasant voices. Daryl scowled.

"Thought ya said there's a curfew here?" Michonne looked at him in annoyance, and could feel everyone else's eyes on her waiting for an answer.

"There is. Them are stragglers." Mickey walked up next to Daryl and took a peek for herself, all of a sudden feeling like she was in an alien place. This town, this people...they seemed happy. Or as happy as you can be in a world owned by the dead. "We can't be in here with all these people outside." Mickey said. "Someones gunna find us eventually, we gotta move quick." Rick nodded his head in agreement. But the group could go nowhere yet without knowing where Glenn and Maggie were. As if reading his mind, Michonne suggested that they could be in the Governors apartment. Suggestions didn't cut it with the group.

"I thought you said you could help us?" Rick asked.

"I'm doin what I can"

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar piped in. Michonne remained silent as Rick gathered Oscar, Daryl, and Mickey and formed a small huddle. "We aint gettin nowhere with her." Mickey said, frustrated. Time was being wasted, who knows what the Governor was doing to Maggie and Glenn. Rick looked over his shoulder at Michonne, backs turned towards them.

"If this goes south, we're cuttin 'er loose."

"Well we gotta do sumthin, right now its the blind leadin the blind." Mickey agreed with Daryl. Their conversation was cut short when they heard someone jiggling he door nob. The group scattered, keeping close but hiding in different directions, and Mickey was pulled behind a shelf by Daryl who kept her behind him. She peeked through the shelves and saw a lone man step over the threshold, whistling a tune to himself. He looked around before calling out" I know your in here...why dontcha jus' come on out?" He tread softly and slowly down the middle aisle before Rick jumped behind him and slammed him against the wall with his gun in the mans face. "Where the hell are you keeping them?" Rick growled. Daryl and Mickey came from out their hiding spots and tied the mans hands behind his back, Mickey with a knife pressed against his back just in case he wriggled out from Ricks grip. The man kept saying how he didn't know what they were talking about and started to shout before Mickey brought the knife up and slammed the hilt hard against the side of his head. He gave a final grunt before slumping on his side to the ground, unconscious. "Jus' about read ma mind" Daryl said. The friendly voices outside were long gone, but all of a sudden in its place was the rapid popping sound of bullets. Mickey thought one thing: They know we're here. The sound died and Rick counted to three before wrenching the door open, Mickey tossing a smoke can from the prison out onto the street. It fizzled as it rolled, and only when a great, milky could of smoke obscured everything from view did the group burst from the shed. The sounds started up again, and Daryl frequently looked over his shoulder to check on Mickey as they all followed the sound. For a second Mickey saw a flash of blonde hair that reminded her of Andrea, of all people.

They were all pressed up against the side of a building and Mickey uttered something like a small whine at the sound of Maggie crying. Daryl leaned around the corner before tossing another smoke can. Once they were sure they would be hidden, they all leaped from the side of the building and grabbed Glenn and Maggie. As Mickey was turning around to leave a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm in a tight grip. She twisted around before plunging his knife into the hand, causing it to release her immediately and the owner of it to howl with pain. Daryl placed Mickey in front of him as they ran away from the smoke.

* * *

As soon as they were inside a safe (at the moment) building, Glenn looked around at the group until he stopped at the sight of Mickey standing with Daryl. His un-blackened eye widened. "Man..why'd you guys let Mickey come?!" Mickey rolled her eyes before kneeling on the ground in front of him, taking in the extent of his injuries. His black eye, split lip, and how he was holding his side with his arm. "Look at what they did to ya." she said angrily. Glenn tried to reassure her with a smile before it turned into a grimace "Its really only my side that hurts, Mick." he lied. Rick and Daryl paced around the room, frequently looking out at the windows. "Wheres that woman that was with you?" Maggie asked. Mickey spun around. Sure enough, Michonne was gone...again. "She's up ta sumthin" Mickey said.

Glenn gave another grunt before looking up at Daryl. "Daryl...this was Merle. It was...he did this." Mickey could feel her eyebrows scrunch together. Daryl had stopped mid-pace and walked over to Glenn. "You sure? Saw 'im face to face?' Rick asked. "Glenn and Maggie shuddered together. "Yeah. He threw a walker at me." Daryl had lowered his crossbow all the way and seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth hanging open in a small "o". He shook himself out of it . "Is ma brother this governor guy?"his voice was hard, and Mickey knew that Glenn's answer was going to affect them all on way or another. Maggie answered for him. " No..no, but he's his right-hand man. Like a lieutenant." "Does he know I'm still with you guys?" Glenn nodded his Daryl face stirred something within her, and when his voice rose a few levels from excitement, she hoped with everything in her that Daryl wouldn't be let down too hard if Merle was still off his rocker. Rick kept trying to convince him that they all needed to get out of Woodbury, but Daryl kept protesting. " Hey if my brother's here I wanna see 'im!" "Not now. We are in hostile territory" Rick said in a stern voice. " He's my brother he aint gunna try...maybe I can talk to im, work sumthin out." Rick had lost patience. "I _need _you! Are you with me?" Daryl stared at the ground before taking a few steps away from Rick. "Yeah." Mickey walked over to him, leaning against his side. His hand reached up to softly ruffle her hair.

Another smoke-can was tossed out the door, and the group made quick work of hustling through the streets, Maggie and Mickey supporting Glenn. Gunfire was everywhere around them, and they all had to shout so they could hear each other. Mickey was putting her gun to use, firing a few shots here and there. She followed Rick into a small alleyway. "We gotta try an gun it to the wall." Rick said, panting heavily. Daryl looked at Mickey for a moment before taking out bullets to reload his gun. What he said next made Mickey's heat just about stop. "You guys go on ahead. Imma wait it out, cover ya." "NO! We gotta stick together!" Mickey said, her voice panicked. Daryl shook his head. 'Too hairy. Jus go, I'll be right behind ya, okay?." Rick and the others reluctantly nodded, but Mickey didn't give up. "No. No Daryl." she was shaking her head as Daryl squatted on the ground so that he was looking up at her. He grabbed her hands. "Everything is gunna be fine, Mick. Imma be careful. Now you go with Rick, and stay with him you hear me?" Mickey continued to protest until Daryl pulled her in for a hug, kissing the side of her head. He pulled away from her before nodding his head to Oscar who picked Mickey up and slung her over his shoulder. Kicking and wriggling all the while."Put me down, dammit!" Then Daryl split form the group, giving one last look at Mickey. "Daryl don't go!"

Mickey could still make out the form of Daryl in the fog, taking cover behind a wall of bricks as bullets fired everywhere. Oscar was hit in the crossfire, and yelled before he crashed to the ground with Mickey. She rolled over in the grass before crawling over to Oscar. He was already gone. Maggie ran over to her and put a bullet in his brain before looking at Mickey with wide yes. "Mickey, are you okay?" "Yeah." 'Well c'mmon then, we're almost to the-Mickey NO!" but it was too late, Mickey had sprinted back into the fog towards the brick wall. She fired bullets at the group of men shooting at Daryl before one of the men saw her and pulled the trigger. She leaped forward and rolled until she was beside Daryl. He fired another spray of bullets before coming back down to lean against the wall with her. "Goddammit Mickey! I told you to stay with Rick!" "Did you really think I was jus' gunna leave ya then?! I think we've both had enough separation from each other." She paused to reach up and fire another couple of bullets, knowing she hit her target when a man screamed. Daryl yanked her back down. "Does Rick even know you left?!" "He'll figure it out soon enough." She stopped talking when she noticed something. It was too quiet. She nudged Daryl and they both rose to peek over the brick wall.

As soon as she was about to suggest they make a run for it, strong arms wrapped themselves around her before pinning her to the ground. "MICKEY!" Daryl yelled, but as he was about to put a bullet in the mans brain, he was tackled to the ground by two others. "Take your hands off her!" Daryl spat as his hands were being tied. The same was happening to Mickey, and she wriggled and thrashed under the man who was binding he hands together. A third man came over and grabbed all of Daryl and Mickey's weapons. The were both fighting to get free, and Mickey screamed when one of the guys on top of Daryl slugged him across the face before lifting him up, still conscious. Mickey was lifted and slung over her captors shoulder. She was brought outside a ring of people all screaming and yelling. Daryl had a sack over his head and was brought in next to Merle who looked just as shocked and scared as Mickey felt. A man was also in the ring with them, and he had to be the Governor. The looks, posture, and voice that rang with authority said it all. "You wanted your brother Merle...now you got 'im." The sack from Daryls head was removed, and at the sight of Merle he almost fell to the ground. He stumbled into the Governors chest who in turn laughed and pushed him away.

They were in a gladiator ring, and they didn't have to wait for the hungry lion to appear. The bloodthirsty crowd was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so incredibly glad TWD is back on ;). Anyways, I just wanna explain a few things first before I start typing this chapter. As I've said before, I do not ship Daryl/Carol. I've been feeling guilty recently because it seems like I've made Carol out to be a complete jerkwad, so I'm gunna try and make her less..jerkwadish. Once again though, I do NOT ship her and Daryl together. ~**** Lastoftheamericandreamers**

* * *

"It was all you Merle" the Governor said. "You led this attack..and for what? Just to get your brother back?" Mickey twisted and thrashed trying to get to Daryl in the ring, but the man had a tight hold on her. Plus she was weaponless. She craned her neck over to the side and saw her belt slung over another man's shoulders. The man holding Mickey looked down at her with an evil smirk before calling out to the Governor and the people " Found this one with Merle's brother. Fiery little thing too." the man pushed Mickey to start walking, and she cringed back from some of the crowd who were yelling and pointing at her while others looked at each other uncertainly. The man pushed Mickey forward and she fell to her knees inside the ring. Daryl glared at the man with pure hate, and as he raced over to Mickey she could feel something sink inside her at the hysterical, nervous look in his eyes. She thought in that instant of a wild animal caught in a trap. They were both at a loss for words. Merle stood off to the side and watched with an interested look on his face at how his baby brother seemed to be shielding the girl from everyone.

The Governor was curious too. He couldn't really get a good look at Mickey until she turned her head to the side and looked him dead in the eye. She was the complete opposite of his Penny, with dark waves and cool, grey eyes . Penny's face flashed through his brain like lightning, only to disappear like smoke. This girl in front of him was a stranger, but he knew that she was made tough by this world, yet this world hasn't taken her down yet. The man next to her was on his knees in front of her, and the girl was huddled close to him. The Governor grit his jaw before walking to stand in front of them. He motioned with his hand for two of his men to haul Daryl away while he squatted down in front of the girl. "Whats your name, honey?" he asked. Mickey's eyes were on the ground, and the Governor waited a minute before she raised her eyes to his. She remained silent. "C'mon now." When she didn't respond the Governor felt his jaw twitch before standing up, hauling Mickey with him. "I told you these people were dangerous... evil. What kind of people train children to be killers?" roars of disgust and disapproval rose from the crowd, and the Governor herded Mickey closer to them before pulling her back at the last minute. The people of Woodbury reached out their claws, ready to tear her to shreds. One person who was close enough ripped a piece of her shirt off. Daryl struggled against the two men holding him. "Leave 'er alone! Don't touch 'er!". Mickey thought she saw a flash of blond hair.

"Its time to prove your loyalty to us, Merle. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death!" the Governor said. The crowd hollered and cheered and just about drowned out Mickeys loud protests. Mickey watched Merle look at Daryl for a moment before walking to the center of the ring, his hand-less arm raised over his head. "I will do whatever I gotta do to prove to you people that I am with you!." "Yeah Merle!" someone in the crowd cheered. Merle shrugged off his jacket before walking over to Daryl and slugging him hard in the gut, making him crash to the ground wheezing. "NO!" Mickey yelled before biting the Governors hand as he tired holding her back. He cursed aloud before smacking Mickey across the face. A blonde head bobbed in her peripheral vision before it burst forth from the crowd.

"Andrea?!"

Andrea froze in place with an open mouth staring at Mickey, noticing the faint bruise beginning to blossom on her cheek. She called out to Mickey before running over to her, only to be held back by two more of the Governors men. "Phillip, please don't do this," She tried a different approach when he ignored her. "Phillip she's just a kid!" Mickey watched as Merle landed a few more kicks to Daryls side before calling out to Andrea again. "Andrea make them stop! Please!" The Governor laughed at Mickey before letting go of her and pushing her away. She ran over to Daryl and Merle who were wrestling on the ground before jumping on Merle's back, locking her forearm across his neck. He stood up and reached up one arm to try and pull Mickey off him. "Relax girl! I'm tryna get our asses outta this!." Mickey still kept her arm locked tight around Merle's neck but asked "How?" "Jus' follow ma lead dammit!." She looked at Daryl getting up from the ground and finally believed Merle when Daryl said " 's alright Mick." in a quiet voice, breathing heavily. They all continued fighting with each other, though they all made sure to make their punches and kicks soft. When Merle tried throwing a punch towards Mickey, Daryl stepped in the way and caught his fist hard in his hand. "Don't touch 'er." Merle cocked an eye, but left her alone. Three walkers were brought into the ring, much to the pleasure of the crowd. Mickey immediately went for one of her knives when she remembered that her belt had been taken. She stood back to back with Daryl and Merle, with her fists clenched together.

"Looks like this is gunna be a skin fight" Mickey said.

"Jus' keep close ta me, we'll double up on one. Merle can handle the other two."

The walkers were released. Mickey dead-legged one after Daryl punched it in the face, pushing it away. Merle was left with the last walker, taunting it and cursing at it before using the metal covering on his hand to smack it hard across the face. Adrenaline surged through Mickey's body, and the roars of the crowd blurred into the background. She stood in a huddle with Merle behind Daryl, who had both arms wrapped around her securely. She scanned the faces in the crowd and knew that they had become less than people, maybe even less than shells. She found Andrea, who was still being held by the Governors men, and looked away quickly. She wasn't even trying to escape. "What do we do now?" Daryl asked. "Jus' keep it cool, lil brother." Merle replied before looking down at Mickey "Kid's gotta good grip." Something clattered to the ground and rolled to the center of the ring before everything was enveloped in a cloak of smoke. The crowds cheering turned into panicked screams as bullets fired everywhere. Mickey could make out a pair of angel wings in the all the smoke, and she could feel herself being pulled along as Daryl reached behind him to grab her hand. They both located the men who had their weapons and made quick work of getting their stuff back. Mickey gave a quick look over her belt and noticed that her favorite one was missing. She yanked it out of the unconscious man's pants pocket before following Daryl over to the rest of the group. Maggie grabbed her and pulled her close as they ran towards the wall, still shooting at people. "Andrea" Mickey coughed and looked back. Andrea was free, but had decided to stay put. Once they had made it safely out the walls of Woodbury, Daryl pulled Mickey into his chest for a hug before tilting her chin to look at the purple bruise on her face that was already beginning to look like a hand print. Daryl grit his teeth together. "Damn bastard. I'm so sorry I let this happen to ya Mick" "Daryl it aint your fault." Their small argument was cut short when Rick finished reloading his gun. "Lets get goin." A group of walkers were making their way towards the group slowly, and Mickey used her last round to pick some of them off. "We aint got time fer this!" Merle said, and the group hurried after him.

The sun was beginning to rise as the group walked through the woods. Daryl kept glancing at Merle like he still couldn't believe he was right there with him, and Merle in turn kept looking from Daryl down to Mickey and back to Daryl again. He looked at the way his brother's arm was slung around the girls shoulder, and how his hand would rise up every now and then to ruffle her hair softly. He knew Daryl was somewhat friendly towards Mickey before he left, but what had happened after he was left on top the roof? His brother was a different man, Merle could see that. Mickey spotted a light sherbet colored car in between tree trunks up ahead, and could make out the form of Michonne leaning against it and Glenn sitting on the road with his back turned towards her. Rick called out to him. "Glenn". Glenn's head whipped around before he stood up abruptly, wincing as he did so. He let loose a long breath once he saw that everyone was back and safe, with Daryl and Mickey in tow. He limped towards them before giving a kiss to Maggie and Mickey. Mickey's being on her forehead. "Thank God you guys are..." his eyes moved over to Daryl before his mouth dropped open at the sight of Merle next to him. Michonne wasn't too happy either. In a flash she had her sword pointed at Merle, and Glenn pulled out a gun from his waist band before aiming it at Merle also. Daryl stepped in front of him as everyone began shouting at once. "Hey hey put it down!" Mickey pulled out two knives and prepared to throw them at Michonne, all the while yelling at Glenn. "What the hell are you doing?! Put it down!" 'What am I doing?! What were you guys thinking bringing Merle back with you?!" Michonne jumped in with a hard voice "He tried to kill me!" Everyone was yelling at once, but Merle only leaned against the tree with an amused smile.

"Look, he helped us get outta Woodbury" Daryl said. Rick looked behind him "Yeah, after he beat the shit outta you." Merle pushed himself off the tree "We all took our licks man, even me. Lil girl got 'erself a strong ass grip." he said as he rubbed his throat a little. "Jackass" Daryl and Mickey said at the same time. "Shuttup you two, aint yer folks ever teach you ta mind yer elders, girl?" Daryl snarled at Merle as Glenn and Michonne took a step forward. Rick and Daryl tried to get everyone settled down as Mickey eyed Merle outta the corner of her eye. He was one to watch yourself around, that much she knew and could remember about him. Michonne had lowered her sword, but Glenn still had his gun aimed right at Daryl. His face got red and he took a step forward before swinging him arm to knock the gun away. "Get that thing outta my face!" he exploded. Merle and Daryl began arguing. Through it the rest of the group found out that Andrea was in Woodbury. And mighty comfortable with the Governor too. Mickey shuddered thinking of him, of the soiled cloth covering his eye. "Well watcha gunna do now Sherriff? Look at this, all these guns and no bullets in me. Pathetic." "Merle. Shut up!." Daryl said for the millionth time. Just as Merle was about to go off again Rick walked up behind him and clonked him good with his gun. Merle twisted around a bit before collapsing to the ground. "Asshole." Mickey muttered. Daryl looked irritated and embarrassed.

While Merle remained friendly with the forest floor, Mickey, Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Maggie stood in a clump by the car.'It won't work." Rick said in reference to Merle. "He'll jus' stir things up if we take him with us." Daryl shook his head. "Look the Governor's pro'lly on his way to the prison right now. Merle know's how he thinks. Plus we could use the muscle." Glenn and Maggie started protesting at once. Mickey remained silent, she didn't know what to say. "You really want him sleeping in a cell block next to Carol or Beth? Mickey for godsakes?" "He aint a rapist." Daryl said. Rick put his foot down. "Aint no way Merle's comin with us." Daryl scoffed before gesturing over to Michonne "You gunna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us? We don't know who she is. But Merle..Merle's blood." Glenn began to get aggravated. " No. Merle is _your _blood. My blood, my family, is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison." "And you are part of that family. You too Mickey." Rick said, looking between the two. "But Merle's not..he's not." Daryl was quiet a moment and Mickey looked at him anxiously. What was he thinking? "Fine then. We'll jus fend for ourselves." Daryl said. Glenn's eyes got wide. "Daryl, that's not what I'm saying. I mean, c'moon, your jus gunna pick up and leave? Leave Mickey?" Daryl got in Glenn's face, though his voice was even and calm, although there was an edge to it. "I will never, _never, _leave Mickey behind." He spoke to the rest of the group. " Look, no Merle, no me. That's jus how it is." he looked at Mickey. " But before all that, I gotta talk to Mick first." Glenn made a kind of whine in the back of his throat before reaching out to grab Mickey, stopping when Rick held out a hand.

Daryl and Mickey walked down the road in silence for a few minutes before they both stopped under a tree. "Your jus gunna leave the group?" Mickey started. 'Merle's my brother. He'e the one that looked out for me when... Daryls voice trailed off before starting back up again, getting straight to the point "This is totally your choice, Mick" . "I don't wanna force ya to go with us, and I'm not tellin ya ta stay with Rick." He sat down and Mickey joined him. " But honestly, I think you would be safer, happier, if you stayed with Rick." "I'm happy jus fine with you." Mickey said. "I'm jus gunna have to get used to Merle, because I want to go with you." Daryl stared at Mickey. "Leaving the group is gunna be hard, I know. But...but as long as your with me, and I'm with you, we'll be okay. I guess if they care about us, they'll understand, ya know?"

While Rick tried persuading Daryl to stay, Mickey was saying goodbye to Glenn and Maggie. "Mickey just..stay? Please?" Glenn said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Mickey shook her head and buried her face in Glenn's chest so he wouldn't see the few tears that shined in her eyes. Maggie joined them both, and they all stood together in a big group hug. Glenn felt a wrench in his chest, but he understood. No Merle, no Daryl, no Daryl, no Mickey. She finally pulled away before giving Glenn a kiss on the cheek. "Take good care of each other." she said looking between them. Maggie nodded with tears in her eyes. " Daryl shut the trunk of the car. " You guys are about the closest I have to siblings. You guys were always there for me when I needed you...so thanks." Daryl was waiting for her. She gave a final hug to both Glenn and Maggie, and almost broke down again when Glenn whispered in her ear. "We love you Mick." Maggie joined in "You will always have a home with us, hear? Take care of Daryl and yourself for us."

As she finally stood beside Daryl, she wasn't surprised when Rick grabbed her and hugged her warmly. One hand on the back of her head. He pulled her away and they both looked at each other in the eyes for a short moment before Daryl cleared his throat. He raised his arm and Mickey went to fill the space under it. She waved a final goodbye as they walked over to Merle, who at first looked at Mickey with a slight grimace. "Why we bringin the kid with us?' "Hush up Merle." Daryl said.

Inside Mickey knew that she belonged with the group, but her place would always be with Daryl.


	16. Chapter 16

Merle had fallen back a little behind Daryl and Mickey as they walked through the woods. His eyes moved from side to side continuously, searching for danger but also paying full attention to the pair in front of him. The girl was no longer tucked into Daryl's side, but walked freely beside him, though they both still seemed to be attached at the hip. Not a word was spoken by either one, save for a very brief, very quiet conversation in the beginning that made Merle's neck stretch forward involuntarily to listen in. But just as Merle's hearing finally turned up all the way, the quiet murmurs returned to silence again. Mickey and Daryl were lost in thought, and this gave Merle the opportunity to size Mickey up properly. He noticed the bruise on her cheek that had gotten a little darker in color, as well as the look of both anger and pain on Daryl's face every time he glanced at it. Her knives hung on a plaited leather belt around her waist and lightly rose and then settled with every footstep. Just how dangerous with those knives was this girl? Merle thought. Daryl turned his head to the side, and must have noticed Merle staring at Mickey because his eyes took on a hardened edge as he stepped closer to her, half shielding her from Merle's view. Warmth spread over the back of Merle's neck from aggravation. Just what the heck was wrong with his brother? And the girl for that matter? Why were they so..so _close? _It was time to get some answers, although in the back of Merle's mind he was sure he had an idea.

"So what happened to your folks, girl? Walkers get 'em?" Mickey stopped with a slight jerk, and Daryl followed, watching her closely. There was a slight bump on her jaw indicating that she was gritting her teeth together. "Can't ya hear me talkin' to ya?" Merle asked. Daryl whipped his head around and gave his brother a warning glare, but Merle dismissed it with a snort. Just as Daryl was about to say something to him, Mickey's eyes met Merles . "I never had any." Huh..so that's it Merle thought. Daryl had filled that empty place of Mickey's life, just as Mickey filled some special place in Daryl. Merle's chin lifted a little as Mickey gave him a shoulder shrug. Daryl continued glaring at him. Mickey began walking ahead again, and Daryl would've fallen into step with her had it not been for Merle who leaned forward and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Didn't think you could make the fatherly type little brother " he said in a mocking tone. Daryl's eyes narrowed "Shut your mouth and leave her alone."

"Who's gonna make me Papa Bear?"

" My fist if you-"

Mickey tuned out the two brothers and focused only on the strange noise she heard. It was faint, but it carried through the trees. And it sounded like- "A baby" Mickey said aloud as she turned towards Daryl and Merle, who were in each others faces, taking turns shoving each other. It was when Merle was about to swing his fist aimed for Daryl's face that Mickey slid in front of him. A look of surprise made Merle's arm lower slowly, while Daryl breathed heavily behind her. "Don't you guys hear that?" she asked. They all listened. There it was again, a high pitched wail that could only come from a baby. The image of Judith's scrunched up face popped into Mickey's head as she and Daryl took off through the trees with Merle hollering after them. "What the hell is the matter with you two?!" Mickey didn't even bother keeping the tree branches at bay, and she could feel a couple stings on her face from the small cuts they gave her. The sound of wailing grew louder and louder until it filled up the majority of space in Mickey's head and made her ears ring. She burst out of the remaining trees with Daryl right behind her, and they both stared up at a bridge in front of them. There was definitely a baby up there, as well as at least three others screaming incoherently. A big herd of walkers came into view. "Well that explains it" Mickey said. Merle stumbled out of the trees, hunched over slightly trying to catch his breath. He looked angrily at the two before noticing the bridge. The determined nod between his brother and Mickey also didn't go unnoticed, and by the time he had the beginnings of a protest sorted out in his mind they were already racing ahead of him again.

They made it to the bridge fast, but by the time they climbed up the rocky hill to get to it the walkers were a swarming mess. Mickey was right about there only being three people, four counting the baby, however she noticed that even though their screaming and yelling was still incoherent, it was only so because it was in Spanish. Living in a lot of different neighborhoods had exposed Mickey to many cultures , but right now the people on the bridge were speaking far too fast for Mickey to understand. The group of walkers was too large to take down side by side, so Mickey and Daryl separated, making sure to keep the other in peripheral vision. Arrows flew and knives slashed. Even Merle who had a pissed off look on his face popped bullet after bullet until most of the concrete was splattered red, pink, and ( not surprisingly) greenish-black. Mickey looked around after retrieving one of her knives just in time to see Daryl shut the hatch of a red van onto a walkers head. Mickey jogged over to him and wiped the foulness off her blade.

"Nasty"

"Got it all over ma crossbow too." Daryl said as he surveyed the bridge. Walker bodies were everywhere. Merle approached them from behind a turned over car laughing softly, eyeing the red van. The father and son from the semi truck walked slowly towards them with their hands up, the son eyeing his father nervously. Just as the pair was about to take another step Merle raised his gun. "Hey wait-" "Shut it, girl" Merle cut Mickey off. Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder and gently moved her back next to him. The look he gave her was enough to convey his message _let me handle it._ "What do you think your doin?" Daryl barked. Merle's string of insults were cut short. "What does it look like? Don't jus stand there, get the stuff and lets get outta here." The father began shouting, and Merle stepped closer to him with the gun. "Be quiet!" Mickey glanced at the red van with the mother and baby in it, and felt a surge of anger. Forgetting about Daryl's warning and the gun in Merle's hand she stepped forward. Mickey had doubts about Merle, but she knew that she and Daryl were above this. This family on the bridge was entitled to everything in that van. "Stop it Merle. Everything in that van belongs to this family!" Merle growled and swung around with the gun aimed at Mickey. "I'm tired of dealin with you!" Daryl grabbed Mickey just as Merle squeezed the trigger before crashing face first to the ground. The father had rushed Merle. The son scooped up the gun from the ground and held it with shaky hands. Daryl had his crossbow ready, though instead of aiming it at the son, he had it trained on Merle. The father said something to the son, and the gun was lowered. "That's enough" Daryl said. Mickey was still on the ground, and couldn't read Daryl's face because he was in front of her, but even so she knew that it was all over because Merle said nothing. With the bow still aimed at Merle, Daryl yelled at the family to get in the van and leave. Merle picked himself off the ground, called Daryl a few choice words, and stormed away.

* * *

"What the hell did ya think you was doin, pointin that thing at me?!" Merle said as the small group stomped through the trees. Daryl glanced over his shoulder "They were scared, man. Wasn't right. What the hell were _you _thinking aiming that gun at Mick?!" Daryl stopped walking and turned around fully to face Merle. His face was a mixture of irritation and anger. "For the record, it wasn't aimed _at her._ I just thought it would scare some common sense into her. She's got a smart-ass mouth on 'er." Mickey knew better than to respond to this, opting instead for trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible. Daryl looked like he was trying to think of something to say, but after a minute gave up with a scoff and began walking again. They hadn't even made it a foot when Merle said "And I suppose you were jus' so eager ta let them people go outta the goodness of your heart,huh. Your friend Rick teach ya that?" Daryl spun on his heel. 'There was a baby!" his arm flew up involuntarily. Merle scoffed silently. 'Or maybe you woulda jus' left 'em to the Biters." For a moment the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees. "I went back for ya." Daryl stated. "You weren't there! And I didn't cut off yer hand neither, you did that. And I sure as hell didn't leave you on that roof. You asked for it." Merle got a mocking smile on his face, and moved around to Daryl's other side. Very discreetly, Mickey unsheathed a knife, prepared for when things turned hairy. "Ya know what's funny?" Merle began. "You and Sheriff Rick are like this" he held up two fingers and crossed them. "And I swear it to you that if I could cross all my fingers on my hand I would to tell ya how close you are to the little mouse over there." Daryl glanced t Mickey but Merle paid her no mind. "But Ill betcha a penny and a pot of gold you haven't told either one of 'em that we were planning on robbing that camp blind." Daryl's eyes cast down and he took a step backwards. Mickey's body stiffened., the knife still in her hand. Merle turned towards her with a smile. "Didn't know that now, did ya?" Daryl snapped out of it, getting in Merle's face. "It didn't happen." "That's 'cuz I wasn't there ta help ya...or maybe you changed your mind because of the girl. Guess I'll never know." Merle replied. Mickey was surprised she hadn't said anything. Maybe it was because she didn't want to.

"Jus' like when we were kids. Who left who then, huh?!"

"What?! Is that why I lost my hand?!"

'You lost your hand 'cuz your a simple minded piece of shit!" Daryl exclaimed, and once again a brief moment of silence cloaked them all...until Merle leaped on Daryl and started swinging. Just as Mickey was about to move Daryl made eye contact with her under Merle's arm. "Don't...you dare." He gasped before a loud _riiiip! _sounded and Daryl's shirt fell off, exposing a couple tattoos and- what was that? Mickey walked closer and had to bend over a little to get a proper look. Her head jerked back violently when realization dawned on her. They were scars, faded pink yet angry looking all at once. Daryl reached his hands behind them, and lightly touched his back before picking up what remained of his shirt and pulled it back on him.

"I..didn't know he.." Merle said. Mickey noticed how childlike his voice had become.

"Yeah. You did. He did the same to you." Mickey shut her eyes. Daryl...why did it have to be him?

"You know I had to man. I had to leave, or I woulda killed him." Daryl bent over to pick up his crossbow and arrows, his brows scrunching up in confusion at their absence before his face softened. Mickey was holding them out in front of her for him. He took them from her before putting a hand atop her head. Once again Merle caught himself staring at the sight. Whether or not he cared to admit it...he was curious about the bond between his brother and the girl. He watched as Mickey grabbed Daryl's hand before they both started walking away. "Hey, where ya goin?!" Merle asked, and was shocked into silence when Daryl turned to face him with Mickey right beside him. "Back where we belong, where I belong." "Home" Mickey replied simply. Daryl grunted in agreement and they began walking again.

"I cant go with ya! I almost killed that one bitch, and the Chinese kid too."

"He's Korean" Daryl and Mickey said at once, causing Merle to roll his eyes.

"Whatever! The point is that I can't go with ya!" Daryl pointed an arrow at Merle.

"Ya know, I'm the one who's walkin away, but your the one who's leavin. Again." Before Merle knew it, they had vanished from sight. He stared at the ground and cursed aloud, but nonetheless found himself,once again, running after the pair.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the prison, Daryl and Mickey stopped at the edge of the foliage and took in the sight before them. Walker. Were. Everywhere. A fence had been taken down, and a big army truck filled up the space inside. Mickey's eyes raked over the field searching for the other members of the group. She panicked when she couldn't see anyone until a head of sweaty, messy brown curls came into focus. "RICK!" She hollered before sprinting towards him, slashing at the walkers in her way. He was pinned to the fence by at least three walkers, and Mickey knew her time was beyond limited. She wasn't about to let Rick end up like T-Dog. No one was going to. She hurled the knife in her hand with all the strength she could muster to make up for the distance between them, and held her breath until the sweet, familiar sound of it being embedded in the walkers skull was heard. And arrow whizzed by her ear and took out the second walker. Rick turned his head from side to side, and his face split into a half grin at the sight of Mickey and Daryl running towards him. He didn't notice Merle until he was right beside him, plunging what looked like a piece of wood into a walker. Merle looked at him, laughing madly, but all Rick could do was stare.

After the reunion with Rick, he escorted them back inside the prison. Mickey had seen all the members of the group except one. She paused in front of the doorway in the cafeteria and watched as Glenn kicked a chair over. "My, my. I don't think I've ever seen you angry before. What happened?" she asked. Glenn straightened before turning on his heel to face her. A big grin took up his entire face, and before Mickey could blink she was wrapped in his arms being spun in a big circle.

It was nice to be home.


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey found herself looking over what was left of one of the outer gates later that night. She squatted down and put a hand to her chin, trying to figure out some way to repair it when a pair of feet stopped next to her. "There's no way to fix it. We'll just have to find some way to block it off somehow". Mickey looked up at Rick, his face half illuminated with moonlight. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when this all happened." Rick helped Mickey to stand before putting a hand atop her head. "Truth be told, it was better that you weren't here." A few wrinkles developed on Mickey's forehead. "What do you mean?" Rick's light blue eyes bore into Mickey's stormy grey ones. "I think the Governor...would have taken you. As prisoner back to Woodbury." Mickey stared at the fence laying on the ground, bringing the heel of her hand up to her nose to force the small trickle of blood back inside.

Rick hadn't formed the idea of Mickey being captured on his own. He had actually gotten it from Merle. Earlier that day while Mickey was being re-united with the rest of the group, Rick had stood in the same spot as Mickey, trying to figure out a way to fix the fence. Merle had walked up beside him, much like Rick had with Mickey just now:

_"You get ma brother out here, and I'm sure he can fix this bastard up real quick." Rick looked up at Merle with a wary eye, nodding his head. It was silent for a moment before Merle said in a soft voice, too soft to be talking to Rick: "He's different now. Different because of the girl." Rick was staring at Merle now, watching him as he watched the grass bend over slightly from the breeze, wondering where this was all coming from. Suddenly Merles head snapped up with a blank expression on his face, although Rick could see something in his eyes. Something almost hysterical. "I think the Governor wants her. That night when they brought her and ma brother into the ring, I watched him watch the girl, watched him try to act nice towards her, get her to tell him her name. That's where she got the bruise from. Knowing that sick son of a bitch, he'll try coming for her real soon. And if he ends up taking her, that means Daryl's gunna do something to get himself killed. And I don't want that." Rick had stood up fully now, with his hands clenched together so hard his knuckles turned white and the tendons became taught. "Why does he want her?" he asked in a rigid voice. Merle blinked once, his face molding itself back into its usual expression, the bitter look back in his eyes. "Hell if I know, didn't he have a daughter?" He threw up his good hand as he stormed off, not even bothering to turn around when he said "Speakin' of which, ya might wanna put some food into yours. Damn thing gunna blow ma ears out."_

"What makes you say that?" Mickey asked, sniffling to clear her nose. Rick was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to say it. Mickey waited patiently, and Rick noticed how she kept her fingers from shaking by tracing them along her knife holsters. Finally, after what seemed to be a very long time Rick said "Because he's a sick man." That answer was nowhere near good enough for Mickey, but instead of trying to ask Rick more about it, she let him walk her back to the cell block in silence, with his hand on her shoulder, the both of them looking back every couple of footsteps. Rick was leaning more onto the unstable side nowadays, and Mickey wanted to do whatever she could to help ease his weight. As she settled into her place beside Daryl on the perch, he lifted his eyes sleepily, although the look in them was alert. "You okay?" Mickey rolled over so he wouldn't notice the faint redness around her nose. "Mhm." No sleep came for her, even though she tried with all her might to push what Rick said out of her mind. As for Rick, he was trying to decide whether or not to tell Daryl, or even the rest of the group for that matter about The Governor's possible plans for Mickey. He knew that if he told, Daryl and Glenn would most likely try to team up and take the Governor down from inside Woodbury on their own. He also knew that if he didn't tell someone, things would only get hairier. Maybe Merle would spare him the burden of trying to figure it all out and take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Mickey sat atop the guardrail next to the steps in the cell block, twirling a knife in her hands as she watched the scene below her. Rick stood up after he finished loading up one of the guns, his voice stern as he said "We aren't leaving." The group had been trying to come to a final decision all morning. Should they leave and take their chances on the road? Or should they fight the Woodbury army and defend what was theirs? Mickey had been thinking all night, and had come up with a plan that, in her mind, was good enough to help defend the prison. But just as she gathered enough courage to voice her plan, Hershel said to Rick in a voice equivalent to a plea "We can't stay here." This caused input from the rest of the group. "If Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn said. "This is our home. Ours. If we don't at least try to do something, we're all gunna die for sure." Mickey stated bluntly. "Sure beats livin like rats, huh little mouse?" Merle laughed to himself while the rest of the group shook their heads at him. Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of Christ." he muttered softly. Rick turned to him "You got a better idea?" "Yeah." Merle replied "We shoulda jus' split the other night when he first came. Buy us more time. But then again I'm sure he's got guards stationed on most of the roads..." "I aint scared of that prick. What bout you, Mick?" Daryl asked. Mickey swallowed a bit before shaking her head no, which was true enough. She wasn't actually scared of the Governor, just of what he could do. Merle shook his head at the two, glaring. All trace of humor was gone. "Well ya two idiots should be. The whole truck through the fence thing the other day? That was jus him gettin started. Jus him ringing the damn doorbell. We may have thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. Shoot...he could jus' starve us out if he wants to." Mickey scanned the faces of the rest of the group, taking in the slightly disturbed looks. "Lets move him to another cell block." said Maggie. "No" Daryl said. "He's got a point." Maggie turned around fully to face Merle and said to him in a spiteful voice. "This is all you, ya know. You started all this!." "Does it matter now? What do we do?" Beth asked. "I still say we leave. We cant just sit here." Rick stared at Herschel a moment before turning on his heel and walking away. "GET BACK HERE!" Herschel shouted, raising himself up with his crutches. He made his way over to Rick, and Mickey looked down at the words he spoke to him.

Afterwards Daryl walked over to Mickey who was still perched on the guardrail, her fingers picking and probing at her lips. "Yer gunna make em bleed if ya keep doin that" Daryl said as he hopped up on the railing next to her. She immediately brought her hand down from her mouth. "What are ya thinkin bout?" he asked. "A plan" Mickey said. Daryl nodded to himself before putting his hand atop mickeys hair, turning her head around so that she was looking at him. "I wish I could tell ya that everything's gunna be alright. But look where that got us last time." Daryl said to her softly, releasing her head. Mickey smiled before putting her own hand on Daryl's head "Hey, don't even worry about it. If you do you'll be an old man like Herschel." The corners of Daryl's mouth lifted, and before he knew it both he and Mickey were laughing. Rick poked his head around the corner and took in the scene before him, still trying to decide what in Gods name to do. He played back Glenn's idea in his mind "_..give Merle to the Governor...a truce." _The idea did indeed make him think, but in doing so he couldn't help but feel like handing over Merle would be like giving Mickey to the Governor too.

Later on, Mickey took to the corridors of the prison, flashbacks from when she was lost popping up here and there. To prevent that from happening again, Mickey made sure to mark the walls. She rounded a corner and almost ran into a door. Bringing her knife in front of her, she yanked it open only to be met with the backyard of the prison. She propped the door open with a brick lying nearby and decided to take a minute and enjoy the fresh air, keeping close to the wall. If Rick, Glenn, or god forbid, Daryl were to find her outside she'd be in a heap of trouble. And who knows what Daryl would think if he caught her walking around in the very same corridors she got lost in. But it was all a part of her plan, and-why was Rick shouting? Mickey kicked the brick from the door before sprinting around the prison, the big rifle Rick had given her bouncing on her back. Teaching Mickey to shoot with the thing was...interesting to say the least. She pressed herself against the wall of the prison before cautiously peeking her head around the corner. Almost all the group was out with their weapons drawn, all aiming at...Andrea. Mickey walked briskly towards the group, hunched over with the rifle in front of her, the head of the gun aimed at Andrea's blonde head first before moving toward the walker in front of her. Mickey moved next to Glenn who looked at her quickly before becoming focused on Andrea again. Michonne lowered her weapon, her mouth in a small "o". "Rick, please!." Andrea said in a pleading voice. Walkers were beginning to swarm around her. Rick tossed Daryl the keys, and he hastily unlocked the gate. As soon as Andrea made it inside, Rick grabbed her and pushed her against the fence. Everyone's weapons still on her. "Get down. On the ground" Rick ordered. Andrea dropped to her knees with her hands up. Rick frisked Andrea some more before ripping her backpack off her shoulders. "I asked if you were alone" he growled. "I am!" Andrea said bewildered. At this, Carl lowered his gun completely and began walking towards Andrea, followed by Glenn. Mickey, however, was taking no chances. It wasn't until Rick welcomed Andrea back that she lowered the rifle, shouldered it, and walked over towards them.

Andrea followed Rick into the prison, taking in everything around her with dazed eyes. Carol came into view, and Andrea walked towards her with open arms, into which Carol stepped into with no hesitation. Andrea noticed Lori and Shane's absence immediately, giving Carl a pitying look. Carl just stared back at her blankly. "You all live here?" Andrea asked. " Yup. Right here in the cell block." Mickey answered. Andrea turned around, giving Mickey a somewhat shy smile "Hey Mickey...my God, look at you. You've grown." Andrea said, noticing everything from her chocolaty hair that was longer, to the big rifle hanging on her shoulder. "So thats it over there?" Andrea asked, referring to the cell block. "Can I go in?" Mickey hopped down from the table she was sitting on and blocked Andrea just as Rick moved. He came to a stop behind Mickey. "I wont allow that" Andrea looked from Mickey to Rick. "I'm not the enemy here." "I have this feeling" Mickey said softly, and despite her words Andrea looked at her with soft eyes, remembering how scared she looked in the ring that night at Woodbury. "I'm sorry" she said in an almost quiet voice only Mickey could hear. "I...I know" Mickey said. "We used to have access to the field, the courtyard. That is until your boyfriend came and tore our fence down with his truck before shooting us up." Rick said to Andrea. Andrea got a confused look on her face. "He said you shot first." Rick stared at her a moment with a look like he couldn't believe how stupid she was while Mickey restrained herself from clapping her hand over her face. "Well he's lying" Rick said after a second.

"We're gunna kill him." Rick began again. "I don't know why, or how, but we 're gunna kill him." "We can settle this" Andrea said. "There's plenty of room for all of you back at Woodbury." Mickey snorted. "I've already been to Woodbury. I aint plannin on goin back." Daryl made a noise in agreement. "Goes for me too."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Herschel asked skeptically. "Did he tell you that himself?"

"No" Andrea said.

"Then why'd you come here?" Mickey asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified, see you as killers. They're planning to attack you here." Andrea said, looking like she was about to burst.

"Well I'll tell you what. Next time you see "Phillip"? Tell 'im imma take his other eye." Daryl said, still bitter over the bruise he gave Mickey. Bitter over the Governor putting his hands on his girl, for making her scared. Andrea knew exactly what Daryl meant by it too, and she stood for a moment, looking between him and Mickey. "If you wanna make this right, you'll get us inside Woodbury" Rick said, and upon Andrea's refusal walked out the door.

Mickey honked the car horn lightly, laughing a little at the surprised looks on the groups faces as she drove the car for Andrea through the gate. "When the hell'd you learn how to drive?" Daryl asked. Mickey shrugged. "I fixed cars but never learned how to drive 'em. This is me wingin' it for the first time." The light sound of laughter seemed to make Andrea's departure from the group seem not so bad. And later that night, as Beth's beautiful voice echoed throughout the prison Mickey exhaled through her nose, and leaned up against Daryl's legs. If she thought really hard, she could feel the warmth from the camp fire in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, in Woodbury the Governor sat in his armchair with the shades drawn and the room immersed in almost total darkness. Save for the underwater fish lights that illuminated the many tanks containing walker heads. His eye-patch lay discarded on the table beside him. The throbbing in his eye had lessened, like it always did this time of night, into a slow, steady throb. _Michonne...Michonne. Yes, _he thought. He would make sure that he'd see Michonne very soon. But there was also another that was next to her on the top of his list. He recalled the memory of the girl on her knees in the ring, so like his Penny, yet so different it was impossible to ignore. But if the Governors plan worked, and the girl came to Woodbury, then he'd make sure that she changed. That way Penny could come back again. Her cool, yet stormy grey eyes filled up his mind, but was quickly replaced by another set. These ones were blue like the sky, like robin's eggs, and held so much hate directed to him it made the Governor smile. He knew that Merle's brother was going to be a problem. After all, the overwhelming protectiveness and adoration that was made so obvious in the ring for the girl is something that isn't meant to be underestimated, maybe even challenged. The Governor understood this because he had been a father once. His grip on the sides of the chair tightened. The room stayed dark. The sick desire continued to swallow him whole.

* * *

It was quiet out, save for the steady rumble of Daryl's bike as it rolled to a stop. Shane's old car right behind. Before Andrea left the prison, she had talked to Rick in private about a place where the Governor wanted to meet. Rick had recruited Daryl and Herschel to come along as backup, leaving the decision to let Mickey tag along up to Daryl. He had stared at Mickey as he thought, chewing the inside of his cheek. " Alright " He said. "But you make sure to bring that gun with you". Now,as he and Rick got ready to scout ahead, Daryl nodded towards the car, wanting her stay with Herschel. He ruffled her hair before she slid into the passenger seat, and he shut the door for her before jogging off with Rick. Herschel gave Mickey a warm smile before resting his gun out the window, Mickey doing the same. Both scouting for danger. Herschel lifted the flap of his pants to reveal his stump. Around it was a makeshift brace that held both a pistol and a switchblade. The both of them laughed as quietly as they could.

"Just like in the movies" Mickey joked.

"Sometimes I forget we aren't in one" Herschel replied. Mickey looked at the rear-view window and saw a figure running towards them. She leaned her body halfway out the window with the rifle aimed, relaxing when she looked through the scope and saw it was only Daryl. Herschel drove around to meet him. "They're inside now. But it looks like the Governor came alone." Daryl said. Herschel looked around the plant. "Me and Mickey haven't seen any cars. "Is the Governor armed? Did ya see?" Mickey asked. "He was. Took em off though. Rick's got his gun down too." Daryl said. "Don't know why he don't jus' put a bullet in his brain already so we can get outta here." Daryl said to himself. "Somethin' doesn't feel right, its too quiet. I don't think the Governor came alone. They're jus' hidin'" Mickey said, looking uncertainly out the window. "Make sure ya keep it running." Daryl said to Herschel, referring to the car. True to what Mickey said, a car approached, driving pretty fast. "Heads up" Daryl said as he pat the hood of the car before bringing his crossbow up. Mickey raised and aimed the rifle, noticing how weird it felt to not be drawing one of her knives. The car came to a stop almost directly in front of Daryl, and a man hopped out from the driver's seat. Mickey recognized him as one of the men who had captured her and brought her into the ring. Daryl's eyes narrowed. A second man got out, with glasses and wispy, light brown hair, followed by an unmistakable blonde head.

"The hell? Why's your boy already inside?" Daryl asked. Andrea took a step forward and looked disbelievingly at the man beside her. "He's here?" The man gave a wry smile. Andrea huffed before walking to the side of the building, wrenched open the side door, and walked inside. Even though the door was open, Mickey couldn't hear any sound coming from inside. Daryl began pacing after a couple minutes, Mickey's captor and the man with glasses watching him. Mickey hopped out the car and helped Herschel out, the rifle on her shoulder and a knife in her hand. The longer they waited the more worried Mickey became. "Maybe I should just go inside." Herschel said to Daryl. He finally stopped pacing. "No..the um, Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately" the man with glasses said, glancing at Mickey before looking at the hood of the car he was leaning on. Daryl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Um Milton.."

"Great..he brought his butler" Daryl said before turning around, with his back facing the men. The man with Milton chuckled softly while Milton corrected Daryl. Apparently the Governor had an "adviser" instead. "What kind of advice you give 'im?" Mickey asked. "Oh ya know, stuff with plants, biters..but ya know I really don't feel like explaining the rest to a smart-ass like you." "Better watch your mouth, Sunshine" Daryl said as he walked forward slowly until he stood next to Mickey. She looked at Milton a moment before saying to him "Better a smart-ass than a damn sheep" Milton's neck turned red and his gaze drifted to the ground. "Why dontcha both do me a favor, and shut your mouths" the man next to Milton said. Daryl walked forward until he was face to face with the man, and Mickey tightened her grip on her knife. "Hold your horses now, if all goes south we'll be at each others throats soon enough. We don't need this right now" Herschel said, and Daryl looked the man from head to toe once before walking back over towards his side. Andrea came out from the building, sighed heavily, and then took a seat.

Maybe it was the fact that Mickey was already on high alert, or maybe because her ear had been trained to recognize the sound of walkers that made her react before the others. She took out another knife before walking briskly towards the noise, Daryl and the man (Martinez) hot on her heels. They all rounded a corner and saw at least two walkers. Daryl raised his crossbow before lowering it and swinging his arm around. "After you" he said to Martinez. "After you" he replied back, and the two had a stare down. Mickey threw one knife before the other, not even blinking when both walkers collapsed to the ground. One of her knives was embedded so deeply into one of the walkers' heads that she almost fell on her behind when she finally tugged it free."When the hell'd ya find time to teach her that?" Martinez asked Daryl, a little bit of shock in his voice. Daryl scoffed. "She don't need teachin' " More walkers filed into the area and the three wasted no time getting to work. Mickey watched, amazed at the smoothness with which Martinez handled the silver bat in his heads, though it quickly became stained red. An arrow whizzed past Mickeys ear and stuck itself into a walker next to her. Mickey's knives flew. Martinez kept giving both Daryl and Mickey snide smirks after every walker he took down, like the whole thing was some sort of competition. The last walker came into view, and Mickey pulled another knife from her belt and raised it before Daryl came up beside her and nudged her lightly with his elbow. He pulled out his hunting knife before winking at her and hurling it at the walker with a little grunt before Martinez could get to it. Mickey's face split into a big grin when it stuck itself in its target, making its head fling back. Martinez turned his head around and looked at Mickey appraisingly, but she held up her hands, one still holding a knife. She pointed at Daryl with her thumb. "That was all him" Daryl wiped his knife off on his pants and gave Mickey a small smirk. "Learned from the best"

Mickey went about the slain walkers, yanking her knives free routinely. Daryl was hunched over one, patting the body before pulling out a pack of cigarretes and holding them up. "Lookit that." He stuck one in his mouth before holding the pack out to Martinez who was leaning against a power pole. "Here" Martinez glanced at it quickly. "No thanks, I prefer menthols." Daryl yanked out a lighter and lit up, the word "Douche-bag" coming out slightly muffled. Mickey sat cross-legged and began wiping her knives off one by one, her jaw working slowly. Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke before eyeing her skeptically. "Whatcha chewin on Mick?" She looked up. "Found some chewin tobacco on one of 'em" It was silent as both men stared at her, and Mickey's mouth quivered a little before she laughed at the stern look on Daryl's face, cigarette pinched between his thumb and index finger. Martinez shook his head at her, although he was smirking and trying to hold back his own chuckles. "Just kiddin. I found some o' those pickle-flower things." Daryl inhaled the smoke a little longer, the corners of his mouth upturned. Mickey stood up and leaned against the wall next to Daryl after she cleaned the last knife. He eyed her fondly. "Gunna make me old before ma time." "Too late" Mickey joked with a smile, trying to cover it up with a cough. Daryl stuck the cigarette back in his mouth. "Really now?" he said before trapping Mickey around the neck with one arm, bringing her around and giving her a noogie. Mickey wriggled in his grip but was laughing nonetheless. Martinez crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched the two, feeling a bit of weight on his heart. Something close to a small smile on his face.

After the two calmed down, they were each left to their individual thoughts in a comfortable silence. Daryl took a puff of his cigarette before nodding towards Martinez who was studying the blood stained bat in his hands. "You Army or somethin?" Martinez brought the bat down. "I used to hate these things" he said, off topic. "For what they did...wife...kids." he looked at Mickey quickly before looking off into the sky. Daryl raised the cigarette to his lips again "Sucks." "Thanks" Martinez said quietly. It got quiet a second. "You think this is all a joke or something? Think they're actually gunna work something out?" Martinez asked before continuing, not waiting for an answer " Next day, they'll give the word." "I know" Daryl said. He handed the pack of cigarettes to Martinez as he held his hand out.

* * *

"This fight will go down to the last. man. standing" The Governor said as re re-strapped his belt. "So lets end it. Today.' Rick sat sideways in his chair, watching the Governor intently, not saying a word. The gun feeling heavy in his waistband. "You have something that I want" the Governor walked closer towards Rick. "One thing thats gunna make this all alright." Rick looked the Governor dead in the eyes, gritting his jaw together. "Im not giving up the prison." The Governor smiled. "No no..I don't want your prison. What with all them people you lost there. Your wife..what good would that do me? It'd be best if ya stay right where ya are so I can keep my one good eye on ya." His head dipped as he removed the eye-patch, bringing his head up slowly to reveal the ruined eye to Rick."I want Michonne. Turn her over and this all might go away." Rick just stared at him, so the Governor tried a different approach. "Is she worth it? One woman worth all those lives at the prison?" Rick remained silent, though his gaze drifted down to the table.

Rick was trying to process it all when the Governor suddenly leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped in front of him. "Ill tell ya what" he began, grabbing Rick attention again. "If the whole Michonne idea is givin ya too much trouble, maybe I can make it a bit easier. Give me the girl instead." Rick shot up in his seat, his eyes hardening to another level. The Governor laughed to himself. " I can tell that don't sit quite right with you. Hell, Im pretty sure it wouldn't sit right with the hunter either. Merle's brother..Daryl, right? Listen. From what I've seen it looks like he's done a pretty good job looking after her, but a life at Woodbury is what she needs. A different change of scenery." Rick gripped the edge of his chair. "She doesn't belong with you" he growled. The Governor's eyes raked over his face. "Its just an option. Just in case you decide to spare Michonne." The Governor got up to leave , turning around before he walked out. "Ill be here at noon in two days. Make your decision by then... or if you want, Ill help ya out" One foot was out the door before he turned his head to the side, half his mouth turned up in a sick smile. "Tell Michonne and the girl I say hello. I hope to see them real soon."

Mickey hopped off the hood of Shane's old car as soon as The Governor stepped out into the sunlight. He looked around before his gaze landed on her. He stared a moment at her before dipping his head, smiling a toothy smile. "Didn't expect to see you here, sweetheart." A chill ran down Mickey's spine. Daryl tightened his fists and moved to stand in front of Mickey with a hateful glare, once again shielding her from him. The Governor shot him a nasty look before composing himself, giving Daryl a brief nod.

* * *

Back at the prison, the group gathered around Rick. "So I met this Governor" he began, looking at each of them. "Sat with him for quite a while.." "Jus' the two 'o ya?" Merle asked. Rick nodded ,and Merle leaned over and muttered something to Glenn. "He wants the prison." Rick started again. Then after a moment, after looking at all the group once more, he said "We're goin' to war." before walking out of the block, pausing for a moment beside Mickey. His back turned to the rest of the group. Daryl watched curiously as they stared each other in the eyes before Mickey gave a curt nod. Rick gripped her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, a brief comfort to her. Merle's theory had been right after all.

"He gave me a choice, a way out" Rick told Herschel. "What does he want?" Herschel asked, not liking where the conversation was heading. "Michonne" Rick started, watching Herschel's face carefully before adding "Mickey too" at this Herschel's face seemed to tighten some. "He wants to kill them?" he asked.

"Just Michonne. He wants Mickey to...stay with him in Woodbury, as a prisoner probably. Merle thinks its because she reminds him of his daughter."

"Merle said this?"

"Yeah...but he'd kill us anyway if we gave him Michonne. He'd come for Mickey too...but what if this is the answer?" Herschel looked around. "Why didn't you tell them? Daryl especially?"

"They need to be scared. Daryl..if I told him about the Governor wanting Mickey, about Merle being right, it'd give Merle all the more reason to attack Woodbury before they attack us. He'd probably talk Daryl into going with him, so they can end it together. Daryl wouldn't be thinking right.."

"She saved your life..Carl's..Glenn and Maggie's. If she hadn't come here we wouldn't have known they were taken in the first place. She's earned her place" Herschel said.

Rick nodded "Yeah she has...but are you willing to sacrifice your daughters' lives for her?" Herschel looked away. "Why are ya telling me this?"

"Because I'm hopping you can talk me out of it."

"What do we do about Mickey?" Herschel asked after a moment. "Does she know?" Rick nodded. "Same as we've always done. We look out for her."


	19. Chapter 19

"There's a tear in the sky, clouds of gold way up high, silver raining down on me all the night.." sang Mickey as she walked through the corridor with a knife in one hand, a flashlight in the other. She pulled out a piece of paper from the pouch attached to her belt and sketched something with a pencil she had found in one of the cells. After pausing to do this, she resumed walking. She hadn't run into any walkers so far, which was good for not only her safety, but her backup plan for the group as well. After a few more sketches on the piece of paper Mickey headed back. She sat with Carl for a while, the both of them using their fingers to play tic-tac-toe in the dust on the floor. Glenn and Maggie passed by causing Mickey to look up. Glenn playfully stuck his tongue out while Maggie rolled her eyes at him and gave Mickey a warm smile. Those two are something else, she thought to herself. Rick was leaning against the wall across the other side of the room, watching Mickey intently before calling her name softly across the room. She and Carl looked at each other before Mickey walked towards him, and when she reached him Rick grabbed her shoulder and steered her gently outside.

"We gotta talk about some stuff."

Daryl and Herschel looked up as soon as Rick came back. But why was Mickey with him? Daryl straightened up, feeling something uneasy poke at his spine. Rick and Mickey came to a stop in front of the pair, and gave each other a long look. "Whats goin' on?" Daryl asked. "When the Governor and I talked the other day, he gave me an option that, according to him, would keep us safe. He wants me to give him Michonne in exchange for our safety." Daryl didn't so much as blink while Herschel readjusted himself on his crutches. Michonne was probably the least of Daryl's worries, he thought. It was the second part of the Governors offer, the twist that would get a reaction. "Do ya think he'd really keep his word if we handed Michonne over?" Daryl asked. "Dude's got more tricks up his sleeve than a damn magician." "Right now its our best bet. But there's still something else I gotta tell ya. And after I do, I need ya to keep your cool." Mickey watched one of Daryl's eyebrows lift, urging Rick to go on."

"The Governor gave me a second option. Give Mickey to him instead of Michonne." Rick stopped speaking then, and Mickey swore she could hear all of Daryl's teeth grind together. Rick and Herschel watched him uneasily. "Why" Daryl spat out after a while. "It was Merle who actually thought of this first. He turned out to be right about it, obviously. Governor had a daughter once, and we both think he wants Mickey to...replace her somehow. Probly keep 'er locked up in Woodbury. God knows what else." Rick said. Daryl stared at him with fiery eyes but didn't speak a word. Rick carried on. "Even if we handed over Michonne, we'd most likely all get killed anyway. Mickey'd get captured...and if we didn't give Michonne over, I can't help but think the Governor'd invade like last time, come for Mickey. He implied it when we sat down." The fire in Daryl's eyes continued to grow while Mickey kicked at something on the ground, staring at it. "Mickey, look at me." Daryl said to her softly. He walked over to her and squat down, a hand on both Mickey's shoulders. "Ain't no way Imma let him take you away, understand? I promise ya that." Mickey smiled quickly before locking her arms around his neck tightly, Rick and Herschel watching with a look of peace. Mickey pulled away, and Daryl stood, ruffling her hair.

"Well this is it then" Rick began, referring to Michonne. "We gotta do this today then, but keep it under wraps."

"You gotta plan?" Daryl said. Rick walked forward with a big gun in his hands. "We'll tell 'er we need to talk. " Daryl thought a moment before shaking his head slightly. "This..this jus' aint us,man." Even though Michonne and Daryl hardly spoke, and at times were wary around each other, the thought of handing her over to the Governor didn't sit right with Daryl. Mickey nodded in agreement, feeling a surge of pride towards Daryl. "No, it isn't" Herschel also agreed. "If there was jus' another way to make this work." Mickey said softly. Rick,however, was convinced otherwise, and he turned back to Daryl after Herschel headed off in the other direction. "If we do this, we'll avoid a fight." Well, that did make sense in a way Mickey thought. Daryl looked sidelong at Mickey before looking back at Rick, nodding his head. "Got it." Rick backed away a little, before heading off to talk to Merle about helping. Daryl and Mickey stood for a while in silence before she sighed. "If the Governor hurts you, I swear to God I'll..I'll..." Mickey muttered darkly, out of the blue. Daryl looked at her in mild shock, not knowing what to say. So instead he just rested a hand atop her head, and the look they shared was enough.

Afterwards Daryl went off to find Merle, so Mickey returned to the corridors, weaving through them quicker now since she had marked them. When she came to an area she was unfamiliar with, she took a rock out of her pouch and tossed it a ways ahead of her. Soon after came a low, guttural growl followed by shuffling. The ray of light from her flashlight landed on the face of a walker, and she took a breath before disposing of it. That was the only walker she came into contract with in that area. Shining her flashlight around, she noticed that these corridors were different than before. The wall seemed to be made up of slimy brick, built so that it resembled an underground, cylindrical tunnel. Mice scampered over her feet. She paused to sketch some more on her piece of paper before making her way back. After walking for at least seven more minutes, she came into the more lighter parts of the prison. Her foot paused in mid-air before resting to the ground softly. Her back pressed against the wall.

"So where is it?" a voice asked. Mickey recognized it as Michonne's.

"Around the corner. Gotta clear some walkers, then get the other people down here ta barricade it." Mickey's eyes went round. That was Merle. And he had Michonne all alone down here. Mickey's head twisted to the right at the sound coming from around the other side of the hallway. Walkers. When they came into view, Mickey leaped around the corner, taking down the ones she could without getting too risky. Merle and Michonne stopped talking and went to work, and Mickey walked forward a little to make sure they were all taken care of. Something collided with the back of her head, and she slumped to the ground. Through her blurry vision she saw Michonne lying next to her. Merle's face hovered over Mickey's, and for the brief second when she could see clearly, she almost thought he looked sorry. Almost.

Ever since the theory about the Governor wanting Mickey popped into his head, Merle found himself thinking about it quite often. When Rick came and told him about it being right, as well as the whole ordeal with Michonne, Merle knew that this was the only way to keep his brother safe. Since he knew the Governor better than anyone at the Prison, he knew that giving Michonne over wouldn't be enough for the Governor. He'd come back and take Mickey, people would get killed. Hell, someone's gunna die one way or another, he thought. But maybe if he himself were to take them both to the Governor, then things would settle some for the time being. He peered down at Mickey's slack face, feeling a small twinge deep in his gut. Maybe this wasn't the right move, a voice said form the back of his mind before being replaced with another. Of course it is, it said. Don't you wanna protect your brother? Keep the prison safe? Merle shook his head before taking Michonne's sword and Mickey's belt off before adjusting her somewhat awkwardly over his shoulder before dragging Michonne away by her feet. Sure, Daryl would miss the girl somethin' awful, that much couldn't be said otherwise. But Merle figured he would be enough to help his brother be convinced that he never really needed her anyways. And if Daryl tried to do anything that'd get himself killed, Merle had no trouble beating some sense into him. He bound Michonne and Mickey and got them out of the prison without anyone seeing anything. Amazingly.

Mickey woke up to the sound of someone talking, blinking hard before realizing she was staring at concrete. Her body lightly jostled up and down, and thats when she realized she was moving. She turned her head to the side, saw the back of Merle's cropped, gray head, and threw her body to the side, knocking them both to the ground. Mickey had her ankles bound as well as her hands, though they were spaced out enough to let her walk. She hopped up as fast as she could, panicking. Michonne tried to convey the message to calm down through her eyes. Merle got up slowly, laughing as he dusted himself off. "Lordie be, can't say I expected anythin' less kid." "Merle, what are you doin'?" Mickey asked even though she already put the pieces together. "I'm givin Rick and everyone else a chance at peace. Hand you and Michonne over, more time gets bought." Merle said, shrugging. Mickey was too shocked to even speak, though Michonne walked till she was right beside Mickey, and that gave her a very small amount of comfort. Here she was again, separated from the group. From Daryl. They walked on through small neighborhoods, Mickey thinking of the best way to escape quietly. Michonne startled her out of her thoughts. "...you put a bag over my head! Took Mickey away! Just like the Governor" she spat. "I go it done." Merle said. A lone walker staggered towards them, and Merle looked between the belt of knives over his shoulder and Michonne's sword. "May I?" he asked while pulling it out. Michonne remained quiet, glaring at him with a bored expression. Merle re-sheathed the sword. "Figured both 'o ya took off." Mickey was uncharacteristically quiet. "I'd want my sword back first" Michonne said. Mickey stared at her belt hanging tightly on Merle's waist.

Back at the prison, Rick walked over to Daryl briskly. "I still think this is the wrong call, but-what's wrong?" Daryl questioned. "I can't find Merle or Michonne. And I haven't seen Mickey around for a while now." A cold rock began to settle in Daryl's gut. He thought Mickey was with Glenn or Carl, he saw had seen he walk back inside the prison after the talk. "C'mon" Daryl said as he led Rick to Merle's hideout. He went to the very back and picked up a canvas sack. That was when he knew. "Yeah, looks like he brought 'er down here, must've tied.. her...up" Daryl stood up abruptly, staring at the sack. "What is it?" Rick asked. Daryl looked up. "You said you haven't seen Mickey around? Neither have I. I-I thought sh-she was with Glenn, or maybe Carl or somethin' but-" Daryl had begun pacing frantically, not wanting to believe it was possible that his brother had taken Mickey along as well. Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go and check with Glenn first." They both walked into the cell block, where Glenn sat at a table cleaning one of the guns. He looked up. "Hey" "You seen Mick around? Do ya know where she went?" Daryl asked, his voice rising in pitch slightly. Glenn shook his head slowly. He hadn't seen Mickey around at all, except for earlier. But she had been with Carl then. Rick and Daryl searched the rest of the cell block before "Mick!" Daryl called, but only got silence. His hands clenched together angrily. "That damn bastard took her!" Rick rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm goin after 'em" Rick said.

"You can't track fer shit."

"The both of us then." Daryl shook his head and moved until he was in front of Rick.

"No, jus' me. I said I'll go so I'll go. This is my responsibility. Rick nodded and let him go.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A real man whose evil's light as a feather, don't feel a thing." Michonne observed.

"Maybe you don't gotta put all that weight on yourself..not any more weight at least." Mickey said, and Merle took a moment to look at her. "I've killed sixteen men since all this started." More walkers began to arrive. "Lets go" Merle said. They all jogged until a small motel came into sight, a few cars in the parking lot. Mickey had remained silent the majority of the way, too frustrated and, quite frankly, pissed off to say anything. Merle had both hers and Michonne's weapons, as well as his own. If Mickey were to somehow escape from her bonds, she'd have to get Michonne free too. That didn't seem likely to happen since Merle was right next to them. Mickey had a doubt she wouldn't get very far, probably slow down Michonne in the process. Merle tied the long piece of wire around the wooden pillar of the motel, and walked over to the closest car, his back turned. "If we're gunna do somethin', its gotta be now" Mickey began. "Maybe we can double up on 'im or somethin'" Michonne looked at her a bit sadly, shaking her head. "Even if we could do somethin', I don't think It'd work Mickey. We're sitting ducks for now." Mickey sighed. "I prefer chicken anyways" she said under her breath. Michonne surprised her by laughing out loud, though it was quiet. Merle threw down the wire after unlocking the car door, stopping to look at Mickey. "I know your supposed ta be good with cars, and I'd ask ya ta help me out with this. But I don't think I wanna take that chance." He smirked before bending down and sticking half his body into the car, both coaxing and cursing at it. Mickey sighed and looked at Michonne sidelong "Last thing we need is for the alar-" She was cut off by the loud wailing noise. "Never mind then" She said. Walkers began staggering every which way from around the building, Mickey trying hard to get free. "MERLE!" Michonne shouted. A walker approached Michonne, and she kicked it down before stomping on its head. Mickey looked at the walker nearing her before making a quick circle around it, pulling on it until the wire severed the walkers head. The walkers were nearing, even more of them appearing out of the woods. Merle drew Michonne's sword before slicing the wire tied to the pole. He opened the passenger side for Michonne as she hopped in. Mickey was able to get the back door opened on her own, and threw her self in as Merle shut it for her.

Mickey studied the inside of the car while Merle and Michonne talked up front. There was really nothing in the backseat except for half a bottle of Dr. Pepper, a grocery bag, some CD cases and a gardening spade. Mickey's grey eyes flashed back to that last item, glancing at Merle up front. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Mickey bent over and grabbed the spade with her fingertips,bringing it up so it was held between both calves, and began sawing the bonds an her hands nice and slow. The road they were driving on was bumpy, almost making Mickey drop it more than once. "Things are different for your brother" said Michonne, and Mickey paused a brief second before sawing again, all the while paying close attention to what she was saying. She didn't catch what Merle said to Michonne in reply, but did catch the subtle shake of her head. "Rick needs him, respects him. Didn't ask him to do this little job, now did he?" Merle glanced at Mickey hunched over in the backseat. "Whatcha doin back there girl? ya sick or somethin?" Merle asked. Mickey panicked before picking up a random CD case and handing it up to Merle with her teeth. Michonne took it for her. "Naw. Whoever drove this car has one heckuva CD collection back here. Just browsin through." Merle nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a small smirk." Mickey resumed sawing.

"This coulda been your shot. With your skills...a new beginning." Michonne said, all the while sparing a quick glance back at Mickey. She had a feeling that CD's weren't the main thing holding her interest. "But instead you decided to shut yourself off away from everybody. No one's going to mourn you. Not even Daryl" Michonne finished, and in the backseat Mickey involuntarily recoiled like a snake struck at her. Michonne's words were harsh. She settled back in her seat and gave Mickey a long look from the rear-view mirror. "He's got a new family" she said softly. Merle drove on. "Gettin under ma skin aint gunna work unless ya won't me to cut out your tongue." Merle replied. Mickey sat up and brought a couple CD's on the seat next to her. The wire around her hands was cut, though Mickey twisted it in a loose knot so it looked like she was still tied up. She looked out the window a while before looking down at her feet. The wire that was around both ankles lay discarded on the car floor. She'd done it. Merle and Michonne continued to talk up front. "We can just go back." Michonne said, Merle shaking his head. "All of us. Together." Mickey said. "I can't..go back." Merle said. "I can't. Don't you both understand that?" Mickey noticed how tired he sounded. "How come?" she asked. Merle sighed as he eased his foot on the brake, bringing the car to a slow stop. Mickey swallowed. Merle leaned closer towards Michonne, causing Mickey to do so as well, her muscles clenching together. When she saw him untie Michonne's bonds and open the car door for her, she relaxed. Merle twisted around in the seat, but Mickey undid the twist in the wire and held up her hands, causing Merle to laugh a little to himself. "You get back to 'im. Be ready for what comes next" he told Michonne before she got out of the car. "I've got sumthin' I gotta do on ma own." Mickey stepped out of the car, and took her belt back from Merle who held it out of the window. "Its taken me a while, but I think I understand now. Ma brother loves ya, you take care o' him for me." Merle told Mickey as she finished strapping the belt back on. She looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "I will". "Your a good kid" Merle said, and gave both Mickey and Michonne a last look before driving off. Mickey and Michonne were making their way back to the prison when something shifted inside Mickey. She stopped in her tracks, and Michonne paused up ahead and looked over her shoulder. "What's the matter?" "I gotta go after 'im". Michonne turned around fully, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Mickey skeptically. "Why's that?" Mickey shrugged. "Don't know. I jus' gotta. The Merle that left us aint the one I used to know. He needs help, so I'm gunna go after 'im. When you make it back to the prison, please tell Daryl that I'm alright? Tell 'im me and Merle'll be back in a little while." Mickey began to feel nervous under Michonne's glare...that is until it softened into a look of understanding. "Alright." Michonne said. "You best make sure ta hurry back." Mickey grabbed Michonne around the middle and hugged her briefly, taking her completely by surprise. "Thanks"

Daryl's lungs were burning but he pushed on. Tracking his brother hadn't exactly been easy, and every time he saw the set of marks that he knew were Mickeys, he almost lost in a fit of rage. Something sliced through the air up ahead of him, and thinking it was one of Mickey's knives, he sprinted, only to slow to a jerky stop when he saw it was Michonne instead. "Didn't expect to meet you hear" she said as she yanked her sword free. "Where are they?" Daryl asked, frustration in his voice. "Why aint Mickey with you?" "He let us go" Michonne began. " Mickey went after him a while after he took off. She told me to tell you she's alright, and that she and Merle would be back in a while." Daryl's face scrunched up in anger. What in hell was Mickey thinking? And why did Michonne just let her go? Daryl stormed past Michonne. "Don't let nobody come after me."

Mickey knew that Merle was headed towards the place where Rick and the Governor had met. After all, until now Merle had planned on bringing both Michonne and Mickey there. She allowed her gut to lead the way, though she couldn't ignore the presence around her that she knew was Dale. Just as a cramp was beginning to form in her right side, she saw the mass of bodies up ahead. A single gun shot rang out, and the sound of cars being started up made Mickey panic. Lucky for her, a natural wall of shrubbery and trees was near her, and she took cover in it, stepping out cautiously when the small caravan of cars passed. When the coast was officially declared clear, she bolted the rest of the way to the meeting place, taking care of a few walkers that got too close. "Merle, are ya hear?" She asked, choking a bit on his name. Someone let out a weak groan, and she followed it inside the shed. Merle was slumped against the wall, bleeding heavily and struggling to stay awake. "Merle.." Mickey rushed over to him, grabbing one of his shoulders. She assessed his wounds. he was scuffed up badly, an even had a menajerie of bruises forming all over his body. Two of his fingers were gone and a single gunshot wound had hit a vital spot in his abdomen. Mickey ripped off a large section of Merle's shirt and balled it up, pressing it against the wound. "Jus' hang on a lil longer. You'll be jus' fine." Mickey muttered. Merle brought up his hand and gently pushed Mickey's away. "Don't" He said in a voice quieter than Mickey had ever heard from him. " 'S too late." He shuddered once before looking at Mickey. Blue eyes that were so similar, yet so different from Daryl's bore into her grey ones, speaking unspoken words that hit Mickey harder than a pile of bricks. Tears spilled over her eyelids and she grabbed his hand. "I understand too, now. Daryl'd be so proud of you." Merle leaned his head against the wall, gave Mickey's hand a faint squeeze, and exhaled for the final time.

He reanimated fairly quickly. Mickey had stood up and begun to back away when Merle's body began twitching. When his eyes opened, and were nothing more than two milky, lifeless orbs, Mickey backed out of the shed, taking shuddery breaths. She knew what she had to do but couldn't find it in her to do it, so she kept him at bay for as long as she could. "Mickey?!" yelled a voice a ways behind her. She turned her head. "Daryl stop. Don't come any closer." He got to her ten times faster. When he made it in front of her he dropped down to one knee and pulled her to his chest, one hand on the back of her neck. "Thank God" he said softly before he stiffened. No..it couldn't be. Mickey pulled herself from Daryl and he stood up, looking at what was once his brother before his face scrunched up and he began sobbing, his head ducked a little. Mickey was torn to shreds, not knowing what to do. When Merle charged Daryl, he shoved him away as hard as he could before tackling him to the ground. Mickey held a knife out to him with a shaky hand.

Afterwards Daryl had crumpled to the ground, not sobbing, but crying more softly instead, and Mickey hugged him around the middle as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry" she said, her voice choked with tears. Daryl put his face in her hair and continue crying. Mickey's heart breaking with every gasping breath.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning brought a light chill and sun partly covered with wispy clouds. Mickey shifted on her feet atop the bus, preparing to head back to the cell block from her watch duty. She brought her hand up to her chest and rubbed it. It still felt like Merle was holding onto it. Mickey climbed down from the bus and decided to give the perimeter a quick walk-through before heading inside. Even after this was completed, Daryl was still nowhere to be found. Mickey knew that he needed his space to sort through everything. The other day, after Daryl's gasping, choked breaths quieted, he had brought his face from out of Mickey's hair, deciding instead on resting his chin atop her head. Before the sun set, he got up, checked Mickey for any injuries, grabbed her hand, and the two walked back to the prison in silence. After explaining what had happened to Rick and the others Daryl had ducked his head and walked off. Mickey hadn't seen him since then. Inside the cell block, she helped with packing wherever she could, mentally checking off the process in her head. She had found Rick just before she volunteered herself for watch duty (having to convince Rick in the first place) and had asked to talk with him about something important.

_"Hey Rick? Do ya got a minute? I uh, need ta talk to ya 'bout somethin' important." Mickey said, bringing a hand up to rest on the pouch attached to her belt. There was too many people around in the cell block, so Rick led them both onto the walkway outside that was gated all the way around. "What's on your mind?" Rick asked. Mickey opened the pouch and pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper before handing it to Rick. He took it from her and looked at the detailed sketches on both sides carefully before it hit him. "These are the prison corridors." he stated. Mickey nodded her head, moving closer to his side, and, using her index finger pointed out the sketches drawn more heavily. "The lighter drawn ones are the ones we're most familiar with, the ones were already been through more than once. Their also the ones most easily navigated through." "These ones" she said while shifting her finger over to the more heavily drawn ones "are our best bet at hiding safely when the Governor and his army get here." Rick looked at her in surprise. "I'm still not quite sure what these corridors were built for, but it kinda reminds me of tombs or something. These were pretty difficult to get through, a lot of maze-running though the first set of corridors to get to these ones. But the walls their are thick, pretty heavily built, so maybe if we can load up and hide their, we can either wait out the Governor or take 'im by surprise." Mickey looked up at Rick with biggish eyes after she was done, noting how both his eyebrows were raised comically. He stared first at her ,then back to the piece of paper in his hands, all the while thinking carefully over what she just said. Then a genuine smile that had been absent for too long plastered itself on his face, and he beamed down at Mickey before grabbing her up in a tight, enthusiastic embrace. _

From there the plan had been discussed with the group, almost everyone throwing in their own ideas. For example, Carl had thought it best if everyone packed up their things and hide the cars so it would look like they escaped to the road when the Governor got to the prison. The rest of the group looked at Mickey with a mix of wonder and astonishment. "This can actually work" Glenn said with a hopeful smile. Daryl, who had been quiet all day long, pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to Mickey, ruffling her hair. "Real nice work, darlin' " Mickey was still worried about Daryl, but the smile he gave her told her that for now, he'd be alright. The rest of the group talked among themselves while Mickey led Rick, Daryl, and Glenn through the corridors, pausing at the entrance of a tunnel formed with moldy bricks. "Welcome to the tombs" Mickey said.

* * *

Now, she was bent over under the hood of a black car, adjusting some of the parts that had somehow gotten loose with Michonne next to her, watching. "Where'd you learn to fix cars?" Michonne asked suddenly. Mickey looked up at her from under her eyelashes. "I used to have a part-time job at this auto garage. Back when I was on the streets, the owner caught me sleeping inside. Felt sorry for me, so he offered me the job. Learned what I could from the people there." Michonne didn't say anymore, even after Mickey shut the hood of the car and walked away. She found Daryl sitting cross-legged on the ground next to his bike, twirling an arrow in his hands. Mickey sat down next to him. "Ya know, Merle went out in the most honorable way thats possible only in this world we live in now. He died a hero." Daryl looked at her sidelong, nodding. The arrow still twirling. "I didn't know him like you did, but I do know that he was awful proud o' ya. Loved ya somethin fierce." Daryl looked at her for a long moment before she slung an arm around his shoulders, leaning her head against his shoulder, and Daryl planted a kiss on the side of her head. The both of them stood up together, Daryl shouldering his quiver of arrows while Mickey grabbed the backpack on the ground next to him. Daryl looked over his shoulder "Thanks Mick".

* * *

It was there, though it was faint. Gunshots, lots of them. Mickey looked at Rick, who was next to her, and he nodded. He heard them too. After a moment the gunshots stopped, shortly followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Mickey figured that they had take down one of the prison's gates. Silence followed after that, and the adrenaline in Mickey's body made her legs shake. Hot droplets dripped onto Mickey's upper lip before cascading down to her chin where they fell to the floor in inaudible splatters. She wiped the back of her hand across her nose hastily. This was the shortest nosebleed she'd ever had. When multiple footsteps echoed throughout the corridors, Mickey spared a quick glance at the people behind her, waiting until the sound was at its highest peak before taking a flash-bomb from out of her pouch. Rick nodded to her and she threw it, turning to the side when it went off. The Governor's people chocked and yelled in the hallway, and the group quickly moved. Daryl making sure to place Mickey ahead of him. So far the plan was working. The fire alarms on the ceiling drowning out the groups footsteps. The Governor started shouting, and Mickey pulled a can out of her pouch before throwing it back towards the hallway. Smoke spilled out of it. When the sound of yelling could no longer be heard, Mickey, Daryl, Rick, and Michonne burst from out of their hiding spot and hauled their behinds outside, red tail lights from one of the Governor's car vanishing. Daryl pulled Mickey into his side, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "We did it. We drove 'im out" Rick said before turning to Mickey. "It worked Mickey. Thank you". They all took a moment to catch their breath before Michonne said that they should head to Woodbury and take care of things from their. Daryl vocally agreed.

"It is finished, didn't ya see them high-tail it outta here?" asked Maggie.

"They could regroup" said Glenn. "We can't take the chance he's not gunna stop." Well, he did have a point there, Mickey thought. If that were to happen she knew that the same plan wouldn't work a second time.

"He's right, we can't keep livin like this" Carol agreed.

"So we send the six back to Woodbury when they barely made it back last time?" argued Maggie

"Don't care 'bout that." Daryl said. Rick agreed.

* * *

"You aint comin with us, Mick. I'm not allowin' it this time." Daryl said in a firm voice as he sat down on his bike. A big silver car was behind them, waiting to head to Woodbury. Mickey was standing next to Daryl, a hand on the hilt of her knife. "Well why not now? You let me stay in the tombs with you guys when the Governor was here." Mickey pointed out. Daryl sighed briefly. " I said you aint goin Mickey!" it was silent for a moment. Mickey's eyes went to the ground. Rick looked over at the pair curiously from his place in front of Carl. "Look Mick, if you came with us it'd be like a deer walkin' right into a trap on purpose. You know the Governor wants ya, and we'd be in his territory. Anything could happen and It'd be a thousand times easier for him to try an take ya, 'specially since practically the whole damn army's back there waitin. Its too dangerous." Daryl said...and even though Mickey wished she didn't , she understood. Rick walked back over towards them, and Glenn and Maggie approached them.

"We're gunna stay here" said Glenn. "Jus in case the Governor comes back, we can defend this place."

"So its jus' the three o' us? Alright" Daryl said, looking at Mickey pointedly.

"I appreciate your stayin'" Rick said before he and Michonne hopped into the silver car. Before Daryl could get back on his bike, Mickey took a step and hugged him with all her might. Daryl rested a hand on the back of her head, tucking her into her chest. "Please jus'...come back" Mickey muttered quietly, though it was enough for Daryl to hear. He pulled away from Mickey before grabbing her head with his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Stay with Glenn and Maggie. We'll be back soon darlin' " Mickey's eyes were sad as he sat back down again on his bike, revving the engine. Before he gave it gas though, he reached behind him and held out something to Mickey, who took it from him and looked at it a moment before she realized what it was and she smiled a little. It was his trusty red rag he kept in his back pocket at all times. "This way I can be at two places at once." Daryl said. Mickey took a dagger from her belt and held it out to Daryl, and he took it from her with a touched heart. He took Mickey's hand in his, gave it a squeeze before rolling out of the prison, leading the car. As Carol and Beth shut the gate behind them, Glenn walked up behind Mickey and grabbed her shoulders in his hands, Maggie coming over and taking her hand. The three of looking out in the distance even after Daryl, Rick, and Michonne were gone from sight.

* * *

Mickey had refused to come inside, opting for sitting atop the bus. Glenn and Maggie had tried convincing her, and even tried giving Mickey some time to herself, but Glenn couldn't take it any more when he walked outside the prison and saw Mickey in the same spot, same position as before. He sighed to himself before going back inside, shaking his head at Maggie. He sat down at one of the tables before getting up and grabbing a couple blankets from some of the cells. He tossed them up, noticing how Mickey didn't even so much as flinch before climbing up, taking a seat next to her. "Hey" he said. Mickey looked at him and Glenn smiled. "If you cant beat 'em, join 'em, right?" They looked at each other before they each busted out laughing. When they had both settled down again, Mickey sighed. "I can't help bu worry" Her thumb rubbed over something, and when Glenn's eyes softened when he looked down and recognized the dirty, red cloth in her hands. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know". Nightfall came without any sign of Daryl, Rick, and Michonne. Mickey continued staring out at this distance, her thumb rubbing Daryl's rag every now and then. A voice called from down below, startling both Glenn and Mickey that they both almost fell off the bus.

"Room for one more?" Mickey leaned back and saw it was Maggie before she and Glenn helped her onto the bus. Mickey was sandwiched between the two, and with blankets wrapped around them all they sat and continued waiting. Mickey took Glenn's hand with her left, and Maggie's with her right. "Thank you guys".

Mickey had slept on and off throughout he night. It had started when her back began cramping, so she had laid down in Maggie's lap, lulled to sleep by the soothing feeling of her fingertips brushing against her hair oh so softly. She had woken up at least two hours later, and the first thing she saw was the canvas of night sky, the frosty stars like tiny ice pricks. Glenn was asleep with an arm draped over Maggie, who in turn had her arm slung around Mickey. Moving as quietly and slowly as she could, she managed to lower herself from under Maggie's arm without waking her or Glenn, and popped her back before taking up her usual position again.

When dawn came, the familiar engine rumble made Mickey hop to her feet, waking Maggie and Glenn before they all rushed down to the courtyard. Daryl was the first to come through the gate, followed by the silver car and..a bus? As it came through, Mickey hopped up before realizing that it was probably full of people from Woodbury who had decided on a life at the prison. After closing the gate she rushed over to Daryl and was immediately swept up into his arms. Andrea's last words to him echoing in his mind. _"Always keep Mickey close to you..." _She had said with tears in her eyes, and Daryl had nodded firmly.

Mickey helped some of the older people from off the bus, and when they had all gathered into a line, she searched for that familiar blonde head, stepping back onto the bus. "Andrea?" she called, and Rick, Daryl, and Michonne all stiffened. Michonne squeezed her eyes and ducked her head while Daryl let loose a heavy breath. He had better go and tell her. Right as he was about to take another step, Mickey came down from the bus, looking back at the line of people filing into the prison before making eye contact with him. "She..she didn't make it then?" Daryl shook his head and walked towards her, grabbing the back of her neck in his palm. "Damn it" Mickey said angrily as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

* * *

Mickey and Daryl lay stretched out underneath the tree, the last bit of sun warming their faces. Daryl with his arms crossed in front of his chest and Mickey with her hands folded on her stomach. She closed her eyes and relaxed, breaking the spell only a moment to open one eye and look lazily at Daryl.

"Thanks for comin' back"

"Shoot kid, you know I'd never leave ya." The pair sat together well into the night, mostly in comfortable silence, but talking every once in a while. There was no place Mickey would rather be.


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Greetings, **

** I just want to thank all those who supported this story. I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. A big shoutout/thank you to mrskaz453. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the feedback you gave me. I'm looking forward to Season 4 and continuing Mickey and Daryl's story. And the rest of the group too, of course. ~lastoftheamericandreamers**


End file.
